


The Hopeful

by Sands1593



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sands1593/pseuds/Sands1593
Summary: When everything you have ever known is being questioned, do you look for an answer or do you simply let it go?Ashlyn Harris is a US Marine who happens to have more than one dream and aspiration in life, she is simply honoring the past, living in the present and hopeful for the future. Slight AU mixed with traditional reality





	1. Shooting pool

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an intro to the story and a few characters. The next chapter will go into more backstory and then we will hit the ground running
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I am not an experienced writer and am just doing this for the fun of it.

One week, three days, two hours and a handful of minutes was all that was left until her feet would be on American soil. It had been a very long and grueling tour for soldier Harris and she could not wait until it was over. The blonde had never imagined serving three tours overseas but when the call came in the middle of the night, she willingly and honorably packed her bags. 

This tour was different than the last two for a host of reasons, but the main being that she was now in a semi serious relationship. She had known the risk of being called up again and was always hesitant to start anything with anyone for fear of hurting them or getting hurt herself. 

Regan was an exquisite girl who just happened to catch Ashlyns attention at the Sugar Shack one Tuesday evening.

(Flashback)

“The usual Ash?” Kyle, the bartender, had asked the blonde who always seemed to drown her sorrows in a tall Jack and Coke with little ice. Ashlyn had never been good at coping and that was one of her few flaws. It was the week after returning home from her second tour in Afghanistan and she was having a difficult time acclimating to civilian life. 

With a small nod and a quick glance, Kyle knew that the blonde was needing more Jack than coke and would willingly oblige. This was not his first run in with the soldier and with a mix of sober and drunken conversations, they had actually gotten to know one another quite well. 

He knew that she was a US Marine who had served two tours, had a small beach house that sat just east of the bar on the coast. drove a lifted black jeep and had a weakness for beautiful women. He knew that she came from a rough home life and played soccer through high-school as her ticket to college and indeed played goalie for UNC. What he did not know for sure was why she went military instead of continuing on with soccer, and he hoped that would be the next piece to the puzzle. 

Ashlyn knew that Kyle was a recovering drug addict that overcame his addiction thanks to his family and his sister. He opened the sugar shack as part of a reminder to himself that he is not defined by his past and he can maintain his sobriety while owning and operating a local beach bar. She knows that he is really good at photography and doing hair and has a thing for beautiful men. 

 

“This ones on the house sweetie, ill check on you in a bit.” With that he started cleaning off the other side of the bar. Ashlyn took a long sip and as soon as the whiskey hit her lips she could feel her walls crumbling. 

She closed her eyes extremely tight and the images flashed through her head. She was taken back to the desert, one moment in particular. The blonde captain had just given the okay for her team to clear out a warlords combine. She led a team of 12 men and 4 women who all served multiple tours together. Austin had been her right hand man in both tours and she was convinced they were siblings separated at birth. When her countdown had finished and the small smoke bomb had detonated, she deployed her troop into the old barricaded building. As they turned the corner, the troop was met with a militia of radicals ready to be deemed martyrs and they emptied every clip they had in reach towards the American troop. As the blonde came to, the first and last image she had before passing out was Austin laying on top of her with his eyes shot and blood running out of his mouth. 

“Is this seat taken” No response came from the soldier. 

With a gentle touch to her shoulder, Ashlyn jerked and inhaled a sharp deep breath. A tear was falling down her cheek and she had obviously not heard the young woman. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just wondering if this seat was taken?” Ashlyn shook her head no and apologized. 

After a comfortable silence had fallen around the two women, the newcomer decided to speak. “I don't mean to pry but you seem to be down and I thought we could go shoot some pool?”

Ashlyn had looked over at the stranger sitting next to her for the first time and was caught up on her light blue eyes and her perfect smile with beautiful white teeth. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a romper with a pair of black Birkenstock sandals. 

“I could definitely go for a round of pool.....” It was just the distraction she needed from those haunting images and this girl wasn't terrible to look at either. “Regan, my name is Regan and you are?” 

“Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris. I just want to apologize for startling you back there, my mind was on overdrive and it just wasn't slowing down.” 

“Overdrive is an understatement, it seemed like you were in a completely different world.” 

“Oh, I was, one that no one wants to be” with a small forced smile she racked the balls and took her shot sending them in every direction. 

It had been a close game and after thanking Regan for the wonderful welcomed distraction, she closed out her tab, hugged Kyle and walked the mile walk towards home on the warm sand with her shoes in her hand.

“Kyle, is it? Can I ask you about that woman I just met? She seemed so quite and reserved but she acted like she wanted to let it all go and just relax. What's her story?”

“Honey, that one right there has seen more darkness in her short 24 years than some do in a whole lifetime. She has a story to share and when the time is right and if the opportunity presents, she will be the one to tell it since she has gone through hell to have it.” 

That wasn't quite the answer she had been looking for but she was hopeful that she would have the chance to ask this mysterious women herself. 

// 

Regan knew what she had signed up for when she continued to go to the Sugar Shack in hopes of running into the blonde just one more time. She told herself it was for a rematch and bragging rights but really she needed to know who this girl was. After multiple attempts to reunite with Ashlyn, the timing had worked out and the opportunity had presented. The two women had gotten to know one another and Ashlyn figured it wouldn't hurt to try something new. The numerous dates, the wonderful adventures and the countless surfing sessions all contributed to the soldiers heartfelt connection with this girl. This was new for Ashlyn, she had never given into a woman so quickly and recklessly. Something about this girl intrigued her enough to give in and try. They had been dating for six months and everything had been wonderful so far. The honeymoon phase had ended but things were still blissful. Regan had seemed to understand the circumstances of dating an active duty soldier, but nothing would prepare her for that dreadful moment her girlfriend returned to the room after a 4 am phone call nervously running her fingers through her hair. The blonde leaned over her and gave her a passionate kiss that always soothed the womans soul, but in this instance, Regan knew there was heartache to come. 

//

As the two women stood at the gate, Ashlyn had given her the opportunity to be free and find happiness, but the other blonde was not having it. She knew that Ashlyn had a commitment to the Marines before her and she would not ask her to ever alter that. This tour would last 9 months and their relationship had only been going for six.

In those short six months, the solider had learned to trust, be vulnerable, to love and to be loved and give without hesitation. She was not expecting to find that in someone that she met at a local bar who had simply asked her to shoot pool. The blonde wanted to tell her how she really felt but was too afraid that voicing those feelings before deploying would only make the deployment harder and the time tick slower. As a tear rolled down her cheek, the soldier kissed her tenderly and told her to always look at the moon, because that was a commonality they both could see. Regan watched her girlfriend walk towards the gate with nothing more than a hopeful heart and a determined mind, but what she had never experienced before was the reality of dating a deployed soldier.

(End Flashback)

Still one week, three days, two hours and a handful of minutes until she was able to return home.


	2. Coming Home

Nothing was better than getting a little bit of the good ole USA when away on assignment and that is just what the troop was doing. Huddled around the old box TV, Ash was playing with the antenna ears to get the best signal possible. It was the US womens friendly game with China and it was always fun sitting around taking bets on the final score. Ash, having played college soccer knew more about the sport than anyone else but they all agreed that soccer was better than another game of cricket. 

Ashlyn liked to explain the sport to anyone who was kind enough to listen and she even had a few takers on kicking a deflated soccer ball every once in a while. It was around this small TV that she had a little bit of home. The soldier was not only focused on the beautiful game but also the beautiful women, one in particular. She always had a tinge of guilt when she drooled over a couple of the girls knowing she had a sexy lady waiting on her at home. Ashlyn always craved soccer, familiarity and home but this small passion of hers, passed the time just a little bit quicker. And time sure was moving. 

//

In just a short four days, the blonde could indulge in a juicy cheeseburger from anywhere in the Orlando airport. The soldier was excited to come home and start the next chapter of her life. She had made the decision some weeks back that this would be her last tour and she would ask to be placed on reserves for the time being. She wanted to focus more on the parts of her life that were neglected when she was away. Maybe this a decision she came to all on her own but something in her mind told her that it was due to the fact that Regan had distanced herself more in the last month of deployment than any other time of the tour.

Video chatting was no longer doing the trick and she missed her family and friends more than she thought possible. She could not wait to hug that tall slender blonde who had stolen her attention and pulled on her heart strings just some 15 months back. In all honesty, Ashlyn was nervous to see Regan again especially after the last few vague video chats they had shared, but she knew it was just because this moment was a surreal glimpse in time. 

//

There was no feeling like walking through the airport after a deployment, it was humbling. Men, women and children of all ages smiled and clapped as the 12th battalion walked from gate 123A towards the airport lobby. There were multiple family members, friends and loved ones holding signs and balloons waiting for their marine to round the corner. The solider anxiously wrung her hands at her sides as she peered through the crowd expecting to see her girlfriend standing there with anticipation. When everyone had been scanned, the soldier started to walk towards a bench with hopes that her girlfriend was just running behind or was in the bathroom. After a long ten minutes had passed, Cait, a fellow soldier had come over and gave Ashlyn a salute and a hug. 

“She misses and cares for you, just call and see where she is.” 

With a half forced smile, the blonde nodded and then texted her girlfriend asking if she had planned on coming to pick her up.

With no response after twenty minutes, Ashlyn thought it best to just grab some food and a taxi and go towards the home that she hadn't realized she missed as much as she did. 

When the taxi pulled out front of the small bungalow, her heart melted at the sight before her. She felt like it had been a lifetime since she had been here and yet here she was with her girlfriends car parked right in the driveway.

“Maybe she wanted to surprise me at home,” Ashlyn thought to herself as she pulled her bag from the back of the taxi. Anxiously she tipped the driver and walked towards the front door. When she had opened the door and walked in, it smelled of her favorite musky candle and she saw a trail of her girlfriends clothes leading towards the bedroom. 

“Well this is a nice welcome home!” The blonde whispered out loud and started towards her bedroom where she was met with a soft melody of music. As she entered her room, her heart shattered into two. There she was, the girl she had trusted with her heart 15 months prior, laying in her bed with some redhead. 

“What the fuck?” The soldier spoke with a hard yet surprised voice. “What the fuck is happening in here?”

Regan looked up and was completely flabbergasted that her girlfriend was standing there in full uniform. “Oh my god, its the fifth isn't it?” The redhead looked at the solider up and down and with complete and obvious disgust.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in Regans' room?”

“Out! Now” Ashlyn never spoke in a loud voice as it always reminded her of her upbringing and she never wanted to emulate that fear in anyone else. “Get out of my fucking house, the both of you and do not even think about looking back.” 

The two women grabbed their clothes and Regan stopped in front of the solider. “Ashlyn, honey, please can we talk about this? It was so hard to be without any physical contact, it isn't anything serious. Please let me explain.” 

The solider clenched her jaw and pointed towards the door. Without making eye contact, she spoke with finality in her voice. “Leave me alone, leave my life and do not ever try and come back.” 

This was not the welcome home she had been hoping for. Here she was, standing in her room that felt so foreign to her, looking at her bed that her ex girlfriend just fucked someone else in. Maybe home wasn't where you live but rather where you place your time and love. 

After a quick shower, she needed something, anything to take her mind off of coming home to the scene she just witnessed. The solider chose a black v neck shirt, gray chino joggers, doc martin boots and a black snapback. The feelings of anger, hate, brokenness and sorrow were no match for the sugar shack..

“Hope Kyle stocked the whiskey” was all that was mumbled as the blonde headed towards to the beach and down towards the only place that had decent memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors and if it reads poorly. The idea is there and it will continue to progress. Let me know what you think and if i should continue


	3. Three is a magical number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will continue down this journey with me and I will try and post often. Please excuse the errors.

As the bell above the door rang, Kyle looked over to greet the customer coming in.

“Ash! Oh my God darling, come here, it has been way too long.” Kyle came trotting across the bar and engulfed the soldier in a big bear hug.

Ashlyn had yet to be touched by anyone worth a damn since she got off that small and stuffy plane. As soon as his strong arms wrapped around her, she fell to her knees with big muffled sobs.

This was not his first run-in with an emotional Ashlyn and in that moment he just knelt with her and rubbed small circles into her back.

"I am so sorry Kyle, you are just the first person to have hugged me since I got back into Orlando.”

The bartender gave her wide eyes and in a soft voice questioned, “Regan?”

“Left me at the airport, had to take a taxi and then she was in my bed with another woman.”

“Ash, I am so sorry, I cannot even believe she had the audacity to do that at all let alone on the day you were to return. Why did you not call me and ask me to come get you from the airport?”

The soldier wiped her nose on her arm and whispered “because I don't have your number.”

“Well lets fix that” he grabbed her phone out of her hand and started to enter in his number. “Also, I think I owe you a drink.”

The handsome, soft-eyed brunette reached out his hand and offered it to the blonde. She took it in her own and after regaining her balance, sat down on the closest stool and looked around to see if anyone had seen her little act of weakness.

“The usual? Extra whiskey?”

“Yes please.”

The bartender had placed her jack and coke in front of her and then to the left placed three clear shot glasses. Ashlyn looked at him skeptically, knowing he was not going to drink one and wondered who or what they were for.

After filling each of them up with a different liquor, he then placed three shot glasses on the right and topped them off with water.

He took the one with water and pushed the one shot glass with fireball towards Ashlyn.

“This one is for the past. The past has formed you and made you into an exceptional young woman, one that I am proud to call a friend. You have served our country fearlessly, you have opened my eyes to the world unseen and you have paved a path for us all to walk down.”

Ashlyn smiled and locked eyes with him. Those eyes were so welcoming and calming. With a clink of the glasses, the both did their shot.

As they flipped the cup over and placed it bottoms up, Kyle slid the second cup down towards Ashlyn.

“This one is for the present. You are going to do great things. Whether you continue to be in active service or live your life here, you will touch the lives of many people. I know in this moment you are hurting and afraid but you are so much more than she ever deserved. You are someone who will cherish a very lucky woman perfectly and you will have to learn to let yourself be cherished. I cannot wait to see where this chapter of your life takes you.”

With their hands raised, the two clinked and downed their shot. Flipping the cup bottom up again, Ashlyn was starting to feel the ramifications of the first shot.

"This final shot is for the future, for all the bright things that lie ahead. I hope you will let me be apart of those.”

With a wink, the two downed their last and final shot. Ashlyn had forgotten how nice it was to have someone care, even if it was just the bartender at the local bar. The blonde saw something in him that she loved, perhaps it was the genuine concern, the soft soul or the vibrant personality, whatever it was, she was glad that she had found it.

After three hours had come and gone, Ashlyn was sipping on the water that Kyle had poured while she shot pool across the room. It was a simple game, but it was a nice memory of home. There were no bombs going off, sand floating into her eye, there was no fear of midnight raids or explosive land-mines, it was just her and the eight ball left to duel before she walked herself home.

After the ball landed in the pocket, the soldier walked up to the bar and gave Kyle a hug, thanking him for earlier. She had appreciated it more than she allowed him to believe, but she was still afraid to open up to anyone yet.

“What are you going to do tomorrow with all of that free time of yours?” Kyle had asked while washing the dishes in the sink.

“Surf! I am definitely getting out into that warm beautiful water” and for some reason Kyle believed that was all she was going to do until she added, “and come in for a drink to see Kyle who is no longer just my bartender, but also my friend.”

Kyle smiled and winked but had to let her down gently. “I am actually off for the next three days. My sister is coming into town and I have to take what time I get with her as it is very limited. But I am sure we will see you around. Take it easy Ashlyn and text me when you get home safe.” With that he walked to the other side of the bar to start putting things away.

All she could feel was the tide on her ankles and the shells beneath her feet. What a difference this was from her previous nine months, simplistically peaceful and beautifully quiet. As she walked up the stairs towards her back door there was a single rose with a note that read “Forgive me, I will be here when you are ready to talk.”

The soldier picked up the rose, tossed it into the rising tide and unlocked the door to her house.

“Safe” was the last thing she sent to anyone before her head hit her pillow that night and as her eyes started to close she giggled to herself as 'King Kyle' popped onto the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	4. The beach

Ashlyn rolled over and then sat up shouting as she regained focus of where she was. It had been a long nine months and as far as she was concerned, the tour never ended just because she was back on American soil. The nightmares were worse when she came home because her mind and body were always trying to adjust. She looked over at the clock and was relieved to see that it was 6:05 am, early enough that she could just roll out of bed and go workout instead of trying to go back to sleep. It was always harder to fall back asleep after a night terror for fear of returning to the very dream. 

As the blonde rolled out of bed she couldn’t decide whether to run outside on the beach or to just go into her makeshift gym two rooms over. She checked the app on her phone and when she saw the bold 63-degree headline, she opted for the beach. The blonde pulled off the clothes she fell asleep in last night and threw it in the pile with the dirty sheets that her ex decided to leave behind. Laundry was going to be necessary later especially after she emptied out her large oversized bag, but for now a run would do. After putting a Nike cutoff and jogger pants on and throwing her hair into a tight bun, she headed towards the back door. 

The beauty of running on the beach was the consistency of the surroundings. The birds always chirped and soared, the waves were always flowing and the people were always smiling. At this time of the morning, there weren’t many people, but enough to provide the typical beach ambiance. As the run ended, it was nearing 7:25. The blonde didn’t feel like she had been running for an hour and twenty minutes, but when she stopped, she realized how much she needed it. The temperature was on the rise and the blonde had been sweating profusely. It was time she cool off, the good ole beach town way. Nothing was better than jumping into the ocean after a good hard run in 74-degree weather. 

As she sat in the sand, she took off her Nike running shoes and her joggers, thankful that she had compression shorts on underneath. She whipped her cutoff shirt off and was standing by a pile of discarded clothes in her shorts and sports bra. Being in the Marines had its downfalls but when it came to physique, there were definite rewards. The soldier had a solid defined eight pack with a v-shaped pelvis. Her arms were bulky and her back was beautifully sculpted. She had the body that every man was jealous of but every female drooled over. As she wandered towards the ocean, there were a couple of stolen glances from the early morning risers that wanted to get the best beach spot for the day. The blonde dipped under the wave, cooling herself off and letting the salty water run over her entirely. 

The soldier came up from one of the bigger waves and heard a faint calling of her name. 

“Ashlyn!” 

She heard it in the distance but the beach was starting to fill in and she couldn’t place the voice.

“Ash” 

There he was standing right by her pile of clothes with a girl in a hat, with black tights and a white t-shirt that was loose and flowy. Kyle had talked about his sister enough that the blonde had a preconceived image of what she thought she should look like. Kyle started talking in a raised voice but the tide was louder than the level he was using so she figured she should just head in. It was in that moment that Ash started to feel self-conscious. Here she was half naked after a run on the beach and she was going to talk to someone who barely knew her but knew enough to take care of her in times of need. She was thrilled that Kyle had opened her up and took the time to talk with her last night and she was even more excited for their new friendship but her confidence lacked in every other area. The blonde had a wonderful body but it was scarred, bruised, and broken and it always made her second guess how nice she really looked. 

Kyle catcalled and whistled as she fully emerged from the water and started clapping his hands. He had known from hugging Ashlyn that she was rock solid but being a body buff himself, he was always curious as to what she looked like underneath. The blonde was turning red from the chest up and blushed when he finally stopped and clapped her on the back. She had yet to make eye contact with the woman standing next to Kyle for fear of deeper embarrassment. 

“Ash, this is Ali, my sister I tell you so much about.”

It was in that moment that the two had made eye contact for the first time. Ali extended her hand and looked up at the taller woman to initiate a formal greeting. 

“It is nice to meet you Ali; this guy always talks about you and the honor is all mine.” 

Ali hadn’t heard too much about Ashlyn and this made her even more curious about this woman standing before her. When Ashlyn looked at the smaller woman, her eyes tracked the brunettes down to her dog tags. She immediately bent over and grabbed her cutoff and threw it back on without drying off and it stuck in all the right places. She was completely thrown off by this meeting of her new friend and his sister.

“I was just out clearing my head this morning and went for an early morning run and cool down. I don’t want to keep you guys any longer since I know you don’t get much time together as it is. It was nice to meet you Ali and I am sure I will see you both around.” 

With a smile and a nod, the solder put her pants on enough and left the siblings standing on the beach. The blonde desperately wanted to just hide but unfortunately, they were standing one house down on the beach and she slowly started to walk up the stairs towards her back porch.

“Well at least now I can keep an eye on her, now that I know where she lives.” Kyle had explained as the two watched her disappear into her house. 

“Why have you not talked about her much, Ky” the woman had asked her older brother.They started walking again down the beach and all he could do is shrug.

“There is so much to say but only to someone who can see it. You wouldn’t understand anything I was saying about her without getting to witness it for yourself. She is a patron of the bar who has now turned friend. She is a Marine and just got back from tour, so I only know a couple of months of Ashlyn at a time. She is not exactly put together but I know what that is like so I think we can actually be useful to one another.”

Ali liked this side of her brother, it was nice to see him wanting to pay it forward and help someone else out of a dark place. “Well she seems fascinating and I am sure you will help her tremendously.” 

Ali reached into her pocket to grab her phone as she felt it continually vibrate. 

Kyle looked over and saw Ryan flash across the screen. The feeling of disgust surged through his body and he just decided to look out at the ocean instead of towards his sister.

“Hey there” Ali had greeted the caller with such enthusiasm. “I miss you too love, Ky and I are just walking on the beach before going to breakfast. No, no my phone had died and I just forgot to plug it in once we started talking. I miss him a lot you know and when I am here I try and focus on him. I am sorry Ryan, I really did not mean to worry you, you know I would have let you know if something was wrong. Okay, okay, I will call after lunch. Have a good morning. Bye babe.”

Ali put the phone back into her pocket and looked over at her brother.

“I know you don’t like him, but he is what I have for right now so could you at least support that?”

“No Ali, I will never support something that I do not believe is good for you. He is aggressive and controlling, he is so skeptical of you but disappears for days on end for ‘business’ and don’t even get me started on his laziness. He does not do enough for you."

Ali just listened knowing that her brother had some truth to his statement but she knew all too well that finding a man that wasn’t intimidated by her profession or wasn’t just wanting her body was hard and Ryan wasn’t all that bad, he just was complacent and nervous. He was type A and that was just different for Kyle and his flamboyant personality. 

After the tension, had died down, Ali shoved Kyles shoulder and yelled “Last one to the lifeguard stand has to buy brunch.” She knew the game, so she took off running knowing that even though Kyle was not an athlete, he was very competitive and very fit. As she circled around the lifeguard stand and stuck her tongue out and bent over to catch her breath. “Brunch is on you bubba, better luck next time.”

“Ugh, not fair, you knew that you would have the upper hand since you are the one to claim the wager.”  
He smacked her on the ass while she was bent over and started walking towards Captain Wally for the start of their day. 

“Wait up bub” Ali had started to chase after him.  
Hearing Ali’s voice was something he had missed when she was away and as far as he was concerned he was going to enjoy every minute of this.


	5. Skillsets

“Ill take a Belgian waffle, two chocolate chip pancakes, two egg whites, a side of sausage and one order of crispy bacon” Kyle always ordered a lot of food but never gained any weight. It made Ali so jealous that she had to always watch what she consumed during soccer season. It was refreshing for her to be in Orlando since there was not a NWSL team here yet and the fan base was limited. It meant more private normal time with her brother and being able to let her guard down. After she ordered an egg white omelet with a glass of almond milk, the woman asked her brother to spill about any new relationships he had been in. 

“Oh my god Al, I am in such a dry spell. The bar takes up all of my time and there is never anyone worth while that walks through the door. I dated Chris for a few weeks but then he was all about his ex that was back into town. I don't know Al, maybe I wont settle down, maybe I am too free spirited. Right now I just need to focus on myself and find a good friend group. I am hoping that Ashlyn sticks around and I can help morph that relationship, she needs some good in her life right now. I also think that my friend Allen is gay but he hasn't come out yet, so ill be ready to support him when he does.”

“Well, you have to do what is best for you and not focus on what others find to be best for you.”

Ali knew she had opened a can of worms with that comment but Kyle noticed her hesitation and instead of going all big brother on her, he let it go.

“So, tell me about you and Ryan, tell me all the deets.”

“He is so handsome Ky! He treats me well when we are out and about and is always good about keeping in touch with me when I am gone. He is constantly reminding me of how beautiful I am and how talented I am on the pitch.” 

Kyle caught onto the comment about 'treating well when they were out' and not all the time and 'how he liked to keep in touch with her when she was gone but not when he had to be away on 'business'. He knew that they would have to talk about it all but for now the food was being placed on the table and by the look on the womans face, he could tell she was welcoming the new distraction. 

“After we are done here what do you want to do today? Anything you want to do or try?” Kyle was hoping that the woman was wanting to spend the day at the beach and just relax. The older sibling was never allowed to just relax at the beach between his job and his meetings, so he was remaining hopeful.

“I wouldn't mind trying my hand at surfing. I hear that it is a lot of fun but takes some serious balance. Have you ever surfed? Would that be okay to try?”

“I was hoping you would say something along those lines. I have a board that I bought to be a typical beach goer but have never used it. We will just have to stop at the beach shop and rent out one for the day. I think it would be a blast to learn to surf together and maybe we can kick the ball on the beach after?” The older brother knew just how excited his sister was about the soccer part but she would never admit it. She loved when the two would kick the ball around, it reminded her of old times when they were growing up. 

After the older sibling payed for brunch, the two headed back towards Kyle's place to grab a change of clothes and the surfboard. Ali threwthe soccer ball into the trunk of the car and made sure the board was secured while Kyle finished applying sunblock to his face. “I cannot afford to have any wrinkles baby sis, I have to keep this face looking fabulous.” 

Ali always laughed at her boisterous brother, he definitely knew how to have a good time. As the two parked and started to unload all of their belongings, Ali had hoped there would be other surfers out both good and bad so that they wouldn't be the centre of attention. Kyle grabbed the rental and gave Ali the board he had bought some months back. “Ready?” 

“Aye Aye Captain, let me just send Ryan a message really fast.”

With an eye roll, the two started heading down towards the beach to find a perfect spot to set up and get ready to surf. 

Kyle sat up right next to a towel that had a big shark across it with a pair of Birkenstock Arizona sandals sitting at the top with a Nike snapback and a set of keys. “Here works, this might be a very handsome fella who needs a lesson on how to sunbathe.”

The two turned around and started to look out at the surfers to see who they could emulate and try to replicate. “Look out there Ky, lets go towards him.”

The two started to paddle out towards the area in which the surfer was resting after breaking the wake. When the two siblings got within 10 feet of the surfer, Kyle realized that it wasn't a man at all, but Ashlyn in a wet suit with her hair pulled into a tight bun. 

“Kyle? What are you doing out here?” Ashlyn tried to hide the excitement in her voice. No one ever liked to surf with her and since she had been gone, her friendships had kinda fallen apart. 

“Al here wanted to try her hand at surfing. Neither one of us have done it before but yet here we are.” 

“Lemme show you guys then, if you don’t mind, of course? I happen to be very good at this sport and would love to help you guys fully enjoy it.”

Ali had been watching this creature since she started talking and was mesmerized by her stature. She had really taken to the full sleeve of tattoos. The brunette couldn't quite place this emotion that she was encountering, but to be honest, it was new and exhilarating. 

“I am down, lets get this show on the road.” Ali was brought out of her trance when her brothers voice echoed through her ears.

“Do you know how to sit on the board before you stand? You should disperse your weight evenly and straddle the board with your legs dangling on either side.”  
Kyle went to move and jerked too quickly and slid right off into the ocean. Ashlyn hopped off of her board and went to sit on his so that the board would be balanced. He hopped on the board and balanced himself. She was sitting behind him and showed him how to go from laying to standing when the wave started to break. 

Kyle started to practice all-while Ash went to do the same thing for Ali.

“Can I come up and show you?” Ali nodded and Ashlyn came up and when she did, Ali's balance was off and she fell face first into the ocean. Ashlyn was completely rigid and nervous but Ali came up giggling easing the blondes nerves. 

“I am so sorry, I am much bigger than you and didn't take that into account.”

The solider reached her tattooed arm out for Ali to grab onto and pulled her onto the board. Once Ali was up and flung her legs around, her back was flush with the blondes body. She swore her breath hitched at how solid the blondes body was and missed the contact when the blonde slid back to give her room to move from laying to standing for takeoff. 

//

It had been a long and frustrating two hours of attempting to catch a wave, and while the siblings were not terrible, they hadn't quite caught the hang of it. “Can we go in and kick the ball Ky? I am not sure how much more of this my body can take.”

The three headed in and when Ashlyn started towards her towel, Kyle grunted and huffed.

“Well there goes my theory of it being a hot male who needs a lesson in suntanning.”

The blonde smirked and said “Sorry to disappoint but no helpless lovesick man in need of any kind of lesson here.” 

Ali slid her board shorts and tank top off and Ashlyn was caught starring at the black script on the side of her body. She wanted to know what it said and learn the story behind it, but who was she kidding, she didn't know this person at all. 

After the brunette put on a dry tank she grabbed the ball and started volleying to herself. “You play?” Ashlyn asked?

The smaller woman wasn't sure if this woman was playing dumb or just truly didn't know who she was. 

“Yea something like that. Do you like soccer?”

Kyle piped up before Ash could and said, “She played soccer at UNC on a full ride, isn't that right?”

Ashlyn liked how proud Kyle sounded, she liked how it felt to have someone share her accolades with someone. 

“I did, that was a lifetime ago, but I kept up with my skills while away.”

“Ali volleyed it to the blonde, where Ash proceeded to volley it to herself in a handful of skilled ways and then back to Ali.”  
“You aren't so bad yourself! Did you play in college?”

Kyle smiled at the innocence of the blondes question and was curious how his sister would go about this. When both siblings looked at each other and made a face, Ashlyn had become self conscious. “I am sorry, I don't know much of anything anymore, the tours weren't really good for keeping up with the stars of any sport.”

Ali felt warm at her admission and felt like this might actually be a genuine person and budding friendship due to the innocence and unbiased opinion that Ashlyn had of Ali.

“I did play in college, Penn State.” Ashlyn stuck her tongue out in disgust but smiled a full grin after.

“I also happen to play for the Washington spirit and the USWNT.” 

Ashlyn had caught the ball and looked at her with such wide eyes.

“Alright then superstar, lets see what you got.” 

Kyle knew that Ali would appreciate Ash not treating her any differently and for Ali that meant the world.

Ali smiled at her when the blonde turned to run the opposite direction with the ball and then looked at Kyle with the same wide grin.

Kyle wasn't blind nor dumb and whatever this blonde had up her sleeve was no match for what his sister had coming down the pipe.


	6. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn but worth the wait. Please stay with me

Ali lined the ball up on the flattest spot in the sand. Ashlyn had made makeshift goal posts with the surfboards stuck in the sand and as she placed herself in between the posts she felt a rush of excitement. The blonde hadn't been able to really play soccer overseas and she had missed it more than she thought. The brunette stepped back and lunged forward to click the ball towards the goalie. Ali was one of the best penalty kickers in the league and could always fool the goalkeeper, but Ash was not just any goal keeper. The blonde dove and deflected the ball and landed in the sand with a thud. 

“Nice try Al.”

Ali smirked and while she was a little irritated, she knew she would get her on the next one. Ash rolled the ball back to the brunette and she replaced the ball on the flattest part of the beach she could find. After stepping back and to the left, Ali figured that the blonde would think she was shooting left but instead would go right. Once her foot connected with the ball and it was hurling towards the right upper corner, Ash dove and caught the ball before it had the chance to find its way past the goalie.

“Are you kidding me? Ugh, who are you?” Ali was frustrated but she wasn't really irritated just baffled that this blonde woman could stop her.  
“Looks like you have found your match.” Kyle exclaimed to his sister while watching on.

Ali snarled at him and then looked at Ashlyn who was volleying the ball on her knees some ten feet away. For some reason, she couldn't help but smile. This woman seemed so carefree and natural, so inviting. “One more Ash.” Ali called towards the blonde.

Ali watched the ball that was thrown her way and headed it back towards the goal catching Ashlyn off guard as the ball soared past her.

“Hey, that wasn't fair I wasn't ready!” Ashlyn giggled as the brunette did a victory dance. 

Ashlyn couldn't peel her eyes away from the brunette as she smiled with her tongue between her teeth.   
Kyle came flying in and interrupted Ashlyns view by picking his sister up and spinning her around. Watching these two interact made her heart ache for that closeness but it also warmed her soul to see such genuine love. 

That laugh was music to the soldiers ears. Ali looked over her brothers shoulder and saw the blonde admiring the siblings but she felt at ease with those hazel eyes focused on her. 

The brunettes phone starting ringing and she sauntered over to it.

“Hey babe, Kyle and one of his friends, Ashlyn, and I are at the beach. We learned to surf and played some soccer and it has been a really relaxing day. No babe, you don't have to worry about that, no one even knows me here.”

Kyle and Ashlyn were trying not to eavesdrop but Ash could tell that the man was irritated.

“Whats wrong?”

“I am not a fan of her boyfriend, he controls her and is always convinced that she is going to move on from him or cheat on him. She deserves so much better but she always finds people that are in it for the money, the fame or the sex and she wants something serious, so right now he is filling that void.” 

For some reason, Ash had a twinge of anger flash through her body. This woman, who she barely knew, had such an effect on her, that she was frustrated that she would settle for such a controlling asshole. 

“She is beautiful and in the spotlight, that will happen. She will come to her senses sooner or later. Trust her Kyle, she will make the right choice.” 

Kyle was completely flabbergasted that Ashlyn was so level-headed on the matter. He appreciated her kind words and they seemed to put him at ease for the time being. 

The two went to lay out in the sun while Ali continued her phone call. Ashlyn took off her shirt and laid on her towel face up with a towel covering her face to block the sun. 

“Do you always suffocate yourself in the sun are are you just embarrassed at how pasty white you are?”

Ashlyn lifted the towel just enough to look at kyle with a death glare. “My body doesn't see much sun, I was always in uniform over there and when I wasn't, it was dark.”

The blonde replaced the towel over her face and started to absorb the sun. Ali came walking back over to the towels and peered down at the blonde with a scrunched up, confused face. “She is a delicate flower.” Kyle responded.

Ashlyn threw her sandal at him without looking and continued to enjoy the sun. Ali went to sit in between both Kyle and Ashlyn since they combined all of their towels and took a minute to admire the body that was on her left. She was so confused as to why she was looking at the blonde like this, but who wouldn't? The suntan lotion made the soldiers body shiny and little sweat beads rolled down her abdomen. Ali felt her mouth go dry and she shook her head and then looked out at the ocean. She laid down after applying ample sun screen and tried to let her body drift off into sleep.

Ashlyn woke first and looked over at the two siblings. Ali was breathtaking. She was the girl that would take your breath away even if wearing sweatpants. She laid on her stomach with her head turned towards Ashlyn. Her hands were above her head and her nose was up against her arm. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. The solider raked her eyes down her body and admired how toned and tanned she was. The blonde could understand why Ryan was so nervous about her cheating or leaving, Ali was definitely a looker and very easy on the eyes.

What Ash didn't know was that Kyle had woken up and was silently watching the blonde. He noticed the way she looked at his sister with emotion-filled eyes. He knew that Ash was a softy for beautiful woman and his sister definitely fit into that category, but this wasn't a lust filled look, this was something different. 

“Like what you see?” Kyle startled the woman and she started to blush. She looked to see if Ali was still asleep and was relieved to see that she was.

“She is captivating, very intriguing and honestly absolutely gorgeous. Something about her is so fascinating!” 

“She is my favorite human being on this big obnoxious planet. I just want the best for her.”

For some reason, Ash felt that at this moment in time, she could open up to Kyle. 

“My brother and I used to be like that. He was my best friend and my protector. He was the reason why I left soccer and the states behind, I joined the Marines to honor him. He was in the 6th battalion of the United States Marine Corps. He left on August 12th, 2011 for a tour in Iraq and instead of my brother coming home, I was handed a folded flag. I felt called to serve after him, for him and after that heart wrenching moment, I found myself in the Marines recruiting office. Soccer kept me in shape so I was all set for physical training and all I had left to do was sign my name. It was the easiest decision I have ever made in my life. My parents didn't understand why I would put them through that after they had already lost one child to the war, but it felt right. Now my family and I have a very strained relationship.”

Kyle looked over at her and smiled a soft genuine smile. “You are so brave and fearless Ash. He would be very proud of you, just as I am. You now have a family in both Ali and I.”

Ashlyn looked at him and nodded, that was more than she could have ever asked. 

Ali had been listening from the very start. She had a hard time falling asleep in the blazing sun. She had been watching the blonde tell her story and was enthralled in this woman. Whatever she was feeling, she needed to figure it out because she couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to know this blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue, let me know!


	7. Impose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and words. Keep them coming! Merry Christmas and happy holidays

It had been a long day in the sun and all three were exhausted, burned and ready to call it quits. Ashlyn was the first to stand up and start gathering her things. Ali felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time due to someone else, she was inwardly panicked. Both siblings sat up and watched the blonde get ready to end her beach day.

“Will we see you again before I go back home?” Kyle was somewhat surprised by his sisters question, she wasn't one who typically wanted to spend time with other people in general, let alone when she was here with him. 

“Well, I guess that depends on when you are leaving.” The blonde stopped what she was doing and looked at Ali and then Kyle. She felt like she had already imposed on his time with the brunette and did not want to be a third wheel all weekend. 

“I will be here for another three days. I know Ky and I are going to visit some friends of his tomorrow but we will be back before dark. What are you doing tomorrow evening?” 

The solider was not used to having any excess free time which meant she was not used to people asking her to do anything either. She looked towards Kyle as if to ask for permission to invade on their time and when she got the nod of approval, she replied.

“My schedule is completely open. I was actually thinking about grilling out and going to the Sandbank for live music afterwards, if you guys would like to come for dinner and drinks and then go to that you are more than welcome to join.”

Ali loved plans like that. They were simple yet had a lot in store in terms of having a good time. In the brunettes mind, you could never go wrong with alcohol, food and music with the right people. 

“We'd love to! I haven't gotten my grove on in a hot minute.” Kyle was the first to respond and that pleased Ali, that she wasn't ruining any plans that he might have had.

“Great, well you both know where I live, so take it easy and I will see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for a fun afternoon, I really enjoyed myself.” The solider started walking towards her house which was just about 1300 feet away. The two siblings watched as she disappeared into the back door and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

“Spill Al, spill all that is going on in your head. You never want to share our time and you never want to spend time with strangers. What is going on?” Kyle secretly knew that his sister was fascinated with the soldier. One would have to be blind and a stone to not appreciate all that Ashlyn was, but coming from his sister, now that was a shock. 

“Nothing Kyle, I just know from what you have shared, that she could use some friendship and some company. She is a sweet, genuine person and she is a lot of fun.”  
Kyle let it go for now, but he was on the lookout for whatever Ali was doing and new when she was ready, she would talk.

The two siblings packed up their belongings and headed back towards the car. Their first pit stop was the rental shop to return the surfboard that had brought them great memories this morning and then to the sugar shack to grab some wine for Ali. Kyle always said that it was a waste to pay for it when he already had it in his inventory.

As Kyle was standing over the stove cooking, Ali was sitting behind him on the island, drinking a glass of chardonnay. Kyle poured one huge glass of wine for her and had a glass of Applejuice poured for himself. 

“Do you think that people are placed into our lives at a specific time for a reason?”

The older sibling knew that Ali liked to get philosophical when she was drinking wine and that always brought out their best conversations.

“What do you mean sis?”

“I am just spit-balling here, so please do not jump to conclusions. I just mean that I feel like this strong urge in my gut to open up more, to be willing to allow more people into my world. You are right, I don't like to spend my time with strangers and I think that I miss out on a lot of cool opportunities, like Ash.” 

Kyle was facing the other way while cooking and smiled at his sisters use of the nickname. 

“I just feel like had you not been so open, she wouldn't have had a good friend and therefore wouldn't have had the opportunities that you would provide for her. And if you weren't so welcoming, then I would have missed out on her friendship as well”

“Well babe, you just have to start giving yourself the chance. You are so reserved because of soccer, and I get it, you are afraid people are there for the wrong reasons, but look at Ashlyn, she did not even know who you were because she hasn't been able to see all the press. There are people out there like her that are good people who would stay for the right reasons.”

Ali secretly liked how he was so sure that Ashlyn would stay, and stay for the right reasons. 

The two sat down for dinner and ate in a quiet atmosphere. After both of their bellies were full, Kyle got a face time request from his friend in New York and excused himself to take it. Ali felt that she should take this time away from Kyle to call Ryan but instead of getting him, she got his voice mail.

“Hey babe, its me. Its 8:15 here and Kyle and I are wrapping up our day. I hope you are doing well and having a nice time with your friends tonight. I do miss you and home but am really having a nice time here with Kyle. I want to come visit him more, it is good for me. Well call me when you get this message. Muah. Bye.”

Ali wasn't sure if Kyle was the only reason she wanted to come visit more often or not but she took it upon herself to do some research. The brunette facebook, instagram and twitter stalked the blonde, and was surprised to find three dry accounts. Kyle rounded the corner and said “What did you expect, she has been in the desert for nine months.”   
“Who is this?” Ali scrolled through a couple of her pictures and saw the tall blonde woman that Ashlyn had her arm around.

“That is her ex, Regan. She came home from tour and found her in their bed with someone else.” 

Ali gasped and felt a rush of sadness turned into anger. “Who would do that to someone so gentle and kind and let alone to someone serving our country?”

Kyle heard the protective tone and attributed it to the wine, but deep down he suspected that his sister found Ashlyn more intriguing than she led on. 

“That bitch would, that's who.” Kyle pointed towards the screen. “Its a shame, Ash is so kind and sweet, smart and loving.” 

Ali looked at him and the wine was obviously doing the talking while she stopped on a picture of Ash in the Marine pants, with combat boots and a black sports bra exposing all of her toned muscles.

“Don't forget to add incredibly sexy to that list!” 

And there it was, the older brothers suspicion was confirmed.

She looked at him and smiled and then excused herself for more wine.

“Well this could be interesting!” Kyle thought to himself.


	8. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes

The morning couldn't come fast enough for Ashlyn, she was beyond excited to be having people over. There was so much work to be done in the house to make it presentable. Even though Regan had apparently been staying over a fair amount while she was gone, there were still areas to dust and furniture to move.

It was 10 am and the soldier was a moving around the house with a vacuum and a mop. Each room had been cleaned thoroughly and had a candle burning. Once the blonde was satisfied with the state her home was in, she figured it would be a good time for a run. 

//

Ali was having a blast meeting all of her brothers friends, but she was so ready to go to the blondes house for a plethora of reasons. 

“Kyle, it is 4:30, we have to start heading back. We told Ash that we would be there for dinner and I was wanting to stop and grab a bottle of wine first.”

Kyle made his rounds and said goodbye to all of his friends and Ali did the same.

After stopping to grab the bottle of wine from the Sugar Shack, the siblings headed towards the blondes house. 

“What does the inside of her house look like?” The younger sibling was wanting to prepare for whatever was about to be seen but to her surprise her brother stayed quiet.

“You've never been to her home? How long have you known her?”

“Al, she has been in Afghanistan for nine months and we really just started talking like real humans do last week.”

Ali was not aware of how little the two had known each other, by the ease of their relationship, she thought it had been a lot longer.

The two pulled into the driveway and started gathering the wine and the bag of potato chips that they snagged from their earlier party so that they could contribute to the meal. 

Ali spotted the lifted black jeep and just smirked. She was not one who was involved in the lesbian world, but she figured that seeing Ashlyn get out of that, enticed all the ladies.

Kyle knocked on the door and after a few minutes, the blonde opened it wearing an apron over a heather gray marine cutoff shirt and a pair of black joggers with Nike running shoes. 

“Well come on in you guys, here give me that.”

Kyle refused to hand over the potato chips but Ash insisted that she take the wine to put it in the wine cooler. 

“I am almost done grilling so you guys can just grab a drink and hangout for a few minutes.”

Ali and Kyle both grabbed a drink, Ali consuming white wine and Kyle a diet coke. 

“This house is gorgeous, from the outside you really cannot tell whats inside.” Ali was speaking out loud but to no one in particular. 

Ali noticed how the house was set up and took in every facet of this cute bungalow.

When she walked in the front door, there was a room to the right and to the left off the main hallway. The one room was a dining room and the other was an office. Halfway down the hall there was a hallway that branched off towards the right and one to the left. The master bedroom was to the left and there was a huge master bath attached. The right hallway led into a workout room that was pretty well equipped. When she continued down the main hallway, it lead to the kitchen, breakfast nook and living room, which completed the back of the house. The entire back of the house was glass and right off of the back door was an all season room.

Ashlyn returned carrying a plate of turkey burgers, brats and a few hot dogs. Ali grabbed the plate from her and set it on the counter next to the plate of buns. 

“Would you guys like to eat inside, in the sun-room or on the patio?” 

Kyle was the first to pipe up and voice his opinion. “Patio, you literally live on the water, why would anyone want to eat anywhere else.” 

Ashlyn grabbed a glass of Johnny Walker and followed the other two out. She set her plate and glass down and took off her apron. She walked over to the back wall and pushed a button on the siding. Music started playing at a decent decibel and she returned to her seat across from the two siblings. 

“You have a built-in audio system? I want to put one into the Sugar Shack but cannot find anyone to do it.” 

“I will, I did mine all on my own. It just takes the right tools.” 

“Deal!” Kyle was beyond excited. He had wanted music for a long time, but the building was just an old beach shack and was not equipped for a sound system. 

The three sat in comfortable silence, listened to the music and finished off their meal. 

Ashlyn stood to take the plates back into the kitchen and returned with the bottle of wine and another diet coke for Kyle. The older siblings phone started buzzing and it was one of the friends that they had just seen. The man excused himself to take the call, leaving the two women on the patio.

Ashlyn could tell the brunette was staring at her. “Go ahead and ask.”

“What is your story. Kyle said you had earned the right to share it, so he wouldn't tell me anything. Don't feel like you have to share, especially since you don't know me at all. You just intrigue me.”

When Ashlyn looked up, she felt a sense of comfort in the brunettes eyes, it was the same set of eyes that found her at her lowest point a couple of days prior. 

“As you know, I am a marine. I serve in the 12th battalion and have been on three tours. I had a really hard upbringing, my parents were both alcoholics and my grandma did her best to take care of my brother Chris and I but it was never that simple. I put all my time into soccer as my ticket out of that town and Chris joined the marines. He was in the 6th battalion that never returned from Iraq a few years ago. My family did not accept that I wanted to serve especially after Chris had died overseas. They told me that I was selfish and self-centered and disrespectful to put them through that twice. In my head, I did not care what they thought because they had never given us the life that they could have to begin with. I just returned four days ago and made the decision to be placed on reserves to be able to rebuild what was neglected while I was gone. My girlfriend cheated on me while I was gone and that brings us to the now, where I am just taking it one day at a time. I have seen, done and ordered things to happen that I would never have thought possible, so in the meantime I am just relearning how to live a normal life. “

Ali just sat and listened, she took it all in. Here in front of her was this woman, this tough bold looking woman who had been through so much, yet she shared her story with elegance and ease. There was no hate or malice, just a solace quiet tone. Before Ali could say anything the blonde asked, “What about you?”

“Compared to your story, mine will make me look like a selfish privileged bitch. I don’t know if I should share, you might look at me different.”  
“Go on, I don't and won't judge.”

“I was always into soccer. Kyle and I were raised in a very promoting home. Both of my parents had expectations for us that we had to achieve. I took to soccer instantly. I figured that with my good grades and my ability to play, I could go through college completely free. Kyle had just come out in high school which put my family at odds. My parents blamed one another for failing to raise a 'proper child' but in reality, I think they had just used it as an excuse to end what had already failed. A few years later, I went off to Penn state and put everything into soccer. I graduated with pre-law and was drafted into the German league. I played overseas for a year, which is when Kyle and I had rekindled our relationship and now I play for the Washington Spirit and the USWNT. I have a hard time with people, because I am always so sceptical. I feel like people are so deceitful and deceiving and do not want Ali Krieger the sweet brunette but instead want Ali Krieger, world champion defender. To be honest, you have been a breath of fresh air because you didn't treat me differently when you were told, I am still plain jane Ali Krieger to you. At least I hope.”

Ali looked into the soliders hazel eyes at that moment and Ashlyn smiled a dimpled grin. “Of course, you will always be plain jane to me.”

Ali grabbed a balled up napkin and tossed it at the blonde. “Your an ass.” They both giggled.

Ashlyn hadn't felt this at ease in a long time. 

“You know, when I was overseas, we would watch soccer all the time. We watched the friendlies and we cheered you on. I always enjoyed watching you play, I knew who you were, in the back of my mind, I just couldn't believe it. But you are more than a soccer player, that is not the only thing that defines you, so I gave you the chance to show me who you really were. I am not just a marine, I have many facets that often get missed because that takes precedence.”

“Well Ms. ?” 

“Harris”

“Ms. Harris, I look forward to getting to know those other pieces, as long as you'll let me.”

The brunettes phone started to ring and Ryans picture flashed across the screen. “Excuse me for one moment.”

“Hi Ryan, how are you? We are just having dinner with a friend and then going to listen to some music. I left you a message last night but you never called back. I am sorry to have interrupted that, I was just saying hi. Okay, well we are about to head out. No, Ryan, there are no men coming with us, yes, kyle is going. It is just going to be Kyle, Ashlyn and myself. Okay, I will. Talk to you soon. Bye.”

Ashlyn was furious enough that she had felt the need to say something.

“It may not be my place but you do not owe him anything. You are a grown adult who deserves respect.” 

Ashlyn stood up and went to grab her snapback and call Kyle out of the bedroom. 

Ali was not used to anyone ever telling her that she deserved something before, nobody but Kyle at least.

Kyle reemerged from the bedroom with Ashlyn in tow. She had put on a black Nike snapback and was still in her marines shirt with black joggers. Ali could not deny that she had been starring. Those tattoos always popped and her androgynous style was incredibly sexy. 

The three headed off to the Sandbar for live music and when they got to the door, they were met with a pleasant surprise. The band had gotten called off and there was a live DJ instead. 

“YAS!” Kyle was more than ready to bump and grind and hopefully find someone fun to dance on.

“Here goes nothing.” Ashlyn said just above a whisper.

The three got inside and the blonde had taken orders.

“One johnny, one vodka tonic, two shots of fireball and one diet coke please.” 

The bartender was a short mixed woman with beautiful skin and eyes. She had given Ash a flirty smile and told her that the drinks were on the house. She thanked the bartender and started walking back towards the table.

“You have got to work on your game missy, she was so flirting with you.” Kyle explained to the blonde.

“Sorry, not too many Afgani people flirt with the white American lesbian over there Kyle. I haven’t been able to practice”

Ali was not thrilled with this conversation but she went along with it to not raise suspicion. She raised the fireball and cheered with the other two patrons and downed the warm substance.

“Who wants to dance?”

Ali was feeling bold in that moment. Maybe it was the shot or maybe it was a pang of jealousy but she grabbed Ashlyns hand off the table and pulled her to the dance floor. Kyle giggled and followed closely behind.

Ashlyn had not been near a woman in nine months, let alone one this intoxicating. Ali danced all over Kyle and made sure to keep a little bit of space between her and the blonde. Kyle went and grabbed two more shots for the women, knowing that the only thing they needed was liquid courage. When he returned to the group, he saw Nico dancing a few short feet away. The two women did their shot and placed their cups on a table nearby.

“I am going to say hi to Nico, Ill be right over there.” Kyle remarked before he wandered over toward the handsome man.

Ashlyn felt nervous at first until Ali looked at her. “Loosen up, I don't bite.”

The song changed and everyone was whooping and hollering. Ali turned around with her back against Ashlyn's front and started grinding. The blonde felt dizzy and light-headed and to make matters worse, Ali reached behind her and held onto Ashlyn to keep her in place. 

The solider had one of two choices to make, stay rigid or get loose. 

She snaked her hand around the brunettes abdomen and held her close to continue their rhythm.

Ali had never felt so flushed with the blondes arm holding her and Ash had never felt so confused, but confusion was nice when it presented itself as a gorgeous brunette who happened to be dancing all over you.


	9. Duty calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience on the slow burn. let me know what you think so far.

After a few songs, Ali had stopped dancing to go grab more a few more drinks. Ashlyn was beyond elated that the brunette was dancing all over her. She had forgotten what it was like to have someone crave her attention and closeness. Ashlyn was not stupid, she knew that Ali was straight and was currently with someone, even if said someone was an asshole, but she still liked the attention.

Kyle came over to the blonde and spoke in a loud whisper. “Can you make sure she stays safe, Nico needs to get home. He drank way too much and is helpless. I trust you Ash, please will you just have fun and make sure she gets home safe.” 

The older sibling knew that the blonde was more than capable, she was in fact a trained killer. If he was going to leave his sister with anyone, he felt best with that person being Ash. 

“Absolutely Kyle, I won't let anything happen, you have my word. Be safe yourself and we will meet back up later.”

As Kyle disappeared, Ali returned and handed Ashlyn a shot. “Cheers!”

Both glasses were turned upside down and set on the nearest table. “What did my brother want?”

“He asked me to make sure you were safe, I guess Nico needed to leave and he was going to help him.”

“Oh well okay then, I guess he doesn't care about my well-being or safety at all.” Ali smirked with her tongue between her teeth. “He left me with some defenceless weak creature.” She couldn't contain her giggle and laughed out loud.

“Excuse me miss Krieger, I'll have you know, that I could bench three of you.”

Ali knew that Ashlyn was strong but hearing her explain just how much she could lift was incredibly sexy. 

“Sure you can, I don't see any muscles on you.” 

Ashlyn flexed her arm and winked at Ali. The brunette couldn't stop herself from reaching up and feeling the bicep that was strained in front of her.

“Oohp there they are.” The two girls giggled and let the comfortable atmosphere hustle and bustle around them.

“I drank way too much, yet I want to do one more.” The brunette was never allowed to drink when she was training, so when she could, she always overdid it.

Ashlyn excused herself and went over towards the bar. The same bartender from earlier greeted the solider at the counter. 

“Two fireballs please.” 

“That is one lucky lady over there” The bartender nodded towards the brunette.

“Oh we aren’t together, just friends.” 

“If that is what just friends is like with you, then tell me where to sign up.”

Ashlyn smiled and payed her tab, thinking about what the bartender had meant. The solider walked back over to the brunette where a tall blonde jock was talking to Ali. The blonde handed the shot over and Ali made large help me eyes towards the woman.

The man was irritated with the blondes presence and decided to just get down to his point.

“So what I was saying was, a large group of people and myself are heading down towards the pier in a little bit and I was wondering if you wanted to join?”

Ashlyn was ready to answer as soon as the question left his lips. "Kyle said safe" she thought in her mind. "He is an unknown unsub, he is not safe."

“Eh, sorry.....”

“Jason.”

“Look Jason, what you did right there takes some serious courage, but I am going to have to decline on her behalf.”

“Who the hell are you? She can answer for damn self.”

Ashlyn was surprised when Ali spoke up.

“Actually, she can answer for me, because that is my girlfriend. So Jacob, you can just scurry right along.”

“It's Jason.”

“Goodbye Josh.” the solider responded.

As the man walked away, the two woman laughed at Ali's impromptu excuse and cheered with their last shot. They both were feeling their three previous shots and this was definitely going to put them over the top.

The DJ started playing music again after his fifteen minute break had ended and the two women started grinding on one another, this time with more ease due to familiarity and alcohol. 

Ashlyn was the first to break contact and Ali turned around. The music was loud so Ash had to lean down and speak louder into the brunettes ear for Ali to be able to hear. 

At that moment, Ali got a whiff of Ashlyns' cologne and was beyond turned on. With the solider this close and whispering in her ear, it would be a miracle if she could keep it together. 

“We have to leave soon, I made a promise to a very dapper young man a little while back to get you home safely.” 

Ali nodded and started towards the door just looking over her shoulder once to make sure that the blonde was following. Once outside, Ashlyn started her investigation.

“Alright Al, where is home?”

“Dumfries, Virginia”

“No no, where is Kyles house?”

“Oh well you take a left and then a right and pass the sugar shack and three blocks down and around the corner to the ninth house on the left.”

Ashlyn realized that was not going to get them anywhere so she called Kyle. Of course his phone was off and Ali had no idea where to go.

The only feasible thing to do was to go back to her own house since she knew the brunette would be safe there.

Ali started wandering and then just sat on a bench a few feet away.

“I am so dizzy and standing up makes me feel like I am in a tornado.”

Ashlyn giggled. The brunette was not going to feel good in the morning. She, herself, was a little bit larger and therefor could handle her alcohol better. The soldier walked over and stood in front of the brunette. “Hop on.” The brunette was not normally one for handouts, but at a time like this, she welcomed it and stood on the bench to help herself onto the blondes back.

Ashlyn had become very aware of her hand placement and internally smiled. She had a complete handful of the brunettes ass and Ali was completely unaware. 

“Thanks Ash.”

After a few steps down the beach, the blonde could feel the soft breaths on her neck which told her that the woman had fallen asleep. When she had reached her back door, she set the brunette on the soft lounge chair and unlocked it. The solider picked the brunette up bridal style and carried her into her home. After debating where the brunette should be, the solider decided that the guest room was not as cozy and the bathroom was not as nice and if she was going to wake up in an unfamiliar place, it might as well be perfect. Ashlyn carried her into her room and thanked the heavens that she had just washed the sheets that morning. She set Ali down and took off her shoes.

The blonde was torn between putting her into comfortable clothes and risking the brunettes anger at invading personal space or just leaving her as she was and risk her waking up in the same dirty, uncomfortable clothes. Ash decided she would take her chances and make her as comfortable as possible.

After removing her sweatshirt and socks, Ashlyn was very careful to take off her shirt one arm at a time and replace the new shirt promptly to keep her body covered. After unbuttoning her pants, she slid them off and replaced them with cozy over sized jogger sweatpants. With new socks and the covers pulled up, the soldier placed a water bottle, a trashcan and some crackers on the nightstand. 

The blonde admired the woman laying there in her bed. How could someone so beautiful be so naive on what she deserves? Ashlyn turned the large light off and went to her closet to find comfy clothes for herself. 

The solider decided that it would be smart to at least text Kyle to let him know where they were.

Ash- Kyle we tried to call but your phone was off. When I asked Ali how to get to your place, she told me that you lived right turn, left turn, down the block and over three streets. So long story short, she is safe and at my house asleep. You can retrieve the prized possession tomorrow. The mission was accomplished. Goodnight.

Ashlyn ensured all the doors were locked and lights were off and returned to turn the table lights off in her bedroom. She walked towards the light and looked at the woman one last time. The solider bent down and kissed Ali on the forehead and then turned the light out. As she was leaving the room, she heard a faint whine.

“Don't go. Stay.” 

Ashlyn was not sure if it was the liquor, the unfamiliarity of her surroundings or the sickness that caused Alis boldness but whatever it was, she wasn't going to pretend she didn't want to.

Ali on the other hand knew exactly what it was. She was drunk, but she wasn't unconscious. She noticed the woman delicately changing her to ensure her privacy was maintained, she noticed the care that was put into carrying her throughout the house to make sure she didn't bump anything, the brunette noticed the bedside table full of goodies and she sure as hell noticed that sweet gentle kiss.

As Ashlyn crawled into the other side of the California king size bed, she pulled the covers up over Ali and turned onto her side.

All that was running through her head as she felt the other side of the bed move was 'please don't be a snuggler.'


	10. Secrets shared

Ashlyn was restless. Every time the brunette would move, she would stiffen and slowly look to her right. Laying three feet away was a girl who at any given moment in time would be the soldiers weakness. The blonde needed some fresh air, so she slowly crept out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face. The soldier thought it best to go outside and cool her thoughts and nerves for a few minutes before trying to lay back down. 

While she was standing over the ledge looking out at the ocean, she heard a crash from inside. The blonde went running to make sure that everything was okay, and when she entered the room, there was Ali laying on the bathroom floor near the toilet. 

Ali could feel her presence. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

Ashlyn giggled and went over to the sick brunette. "You asked too and I can't deny those puppy dog eyes."

Ali sat up ready to wretch into the toilet again, this time the soldier coming to aid.

The blonde grabbed all of the brunettes hair and held it while she threw all of her stomach contents up.

"You aren't supposed to see me like this. You shouldn't have to be doing this. Had Kyle been a good big brother, he wouldn't have asked you to take this responsibility and his ass could be doing this, the lord knows he owes me for all the times I have helped him."

"Ali, stop. It is really okay, this isn't a deal breaker, I will still be your friend in the morning." Ashlyn smiled her dimple grin at the brunette and asked her if she wanted to take a warm bath.

With a simple nod, Ashlyn started the bath and continually checked the temperature to make sure that it was perfect. 

"Where were you just a few moments ago? Please tell me that I wasn't snoring or hogging the bed?"

"Of course not, I just couldn't sleep."

Ali thought that it was because of PTSD or something, not because she was flustering the blonde.

Ashlyn shut the water off and raised her sleeve up exposing all of her tattoos. The blonde swirled the water around and ensured all the bubbles were mixed and fluffed.

"There ya go."

Ashlyn was nothing but accommodating for Ali and it was so easy to just be around the solider. The brunette was not used to being taken care of let alone like a princess.

Ashlyn extended her hand and helped Ali to her feet. As soon as the brunette was standing, Ashlyn walked over to the bathroom closet and grabbed a towel, a spare toothbrush and a wash cloth. "Here you are, you might need these."  
Ali turned around and took all of the goods that the blonde had offered. "Thank you Ashlyn." 

The soldier left the room and went to lay in bed. She closed her eyes to the sound of the water running. It was nice to have someone in her home, it took her back to before she left when Regan was living with her. 

When Ali emerged from the bathroom, the blonde had curled up in a ball and fallen asleep. The brunette thought she looked so adorable all balled up like that. Here in front of her was this big bad solider that was looking so small and innocent while asleep. There was not a care in the world right now for her and after hearing that she couldn't sleep earlier, the brunette was glad that she was resting.

Ali flipped the light switch and crawled into bed, feeling much better than earlier and placed her hair into a tight bun. 

What had gotten into her? Before this trip to see Kyle, she did not like people, let alone strangers and yet she had completely been mesmerized by this human, who happened to be a woman and now, she was laying in her house, in her bed and was completely okay with it. 

The woman took three ibuprofen and downed the water to prevent that horrendous headache that was bound to happen with the hangover in the morning. 

The brunette laid back and pulled the covers over both of the two women. Just as Ali was falling asleep, the bed dipped and the brunette found herself wrapped up and under the blondes tattooed arm. 

She couldn't move, not because she was trapped, but because she was paralyzed by comfort. The woman was shocked at how right it felt to be here in this woman's bed being securely wrapped into her. With that sense of peace, the brunette followed suit and let herself fall into a peaceful slumber.

//

The sun was shining in and Ashlyn was the first to wake. "What the hell?" Ashlyn thought to herself. "So much for hoping she wasn't a snuggler." 

Ashlyn realized quickly that she had rolled over towards Ali while sleeping and wrapped her arm over her waist. That was not the biggest issue though, Ali had been holding onto her arm as if she wanted it to stay there.

The solider needed to move before she was caught. Maybe Ali wasn't aware of their positions, maybe she thought it was Ryan or something and if Ash moved fast she would never know when she woke up what was happening.

The blonde slowly and carefully removed herself from the bed and walked into the great room. She needed to release some sort of energy and decided that a run on the treadmill would work. The solider was grateful for the spare clothes she kept in the gym for moments like these, even though she had never needed to use them. The blonde put on the sports bra and running shorts and started her much needed energy release.

After a solid three mile run, Ash thought it be best that she feed Ali to prevent an upset stomach due to the multiple shots consumed the night before.

The smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon filled Ali's nostrils and she stretched really large. For a moment she was lost and confused and couldn't place the room but then it all came rushing back. The drinking the night before, the sweet gestures of getting her to bed, the kiss on the forehead, the holding of hair, the bath, the image of the sleeping woman and the snuggles. 

"Holy shit, who am I?"

Ali rolled over and went towards the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth.

After emerging from the bathroom, she followed the smell towards the kitchen and found Ashlyn standing over the stove in a sports bra and running shorts.

The blonde hadn't realized that she was being watched but for some reason, Ali couldn't take her eyes off of the woman who was cooking.

"Morning."

Ali startled the blonde and she gasped.

"Geez woman, don't you know it isn't nice to sneak up on someone. Especially someone with a background like mine?"

Ali giggled at the flustered woman. "Sorry! Whatcha making?"

"Eggs, pancakes, bacon and a side of fruit. After last night, I figured we both could use it. I learned some valuable Ali Krieger secrets last night."

Ali started to inwardly panic, what had she shared while she was inebriated?

"Like......"

"Oh well for starters, how great you are at giving directions while intoxicated, secondly how much you like piggy back rides and lastly that you pass out when you are drunk."

Ali smiled that huge cheesy grin and just thanked the blonde with sincere eyes.

"Well I learned some things about you too."

Ashlyn knowing that she was bluffing, called her out on it.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ashlyn turned to flip the pancakes so her back was facing Ali.

"For starters, you are a great snuggler."

Ashlyn dropped the spatula and that was all the confirmation that Ali had needed to know that it wasn't a dream and Ash really was snuggling her and on purpose.


	11. Princess

Ashlyn was not expecting those words to come out of Ali's mouth. The blonde nervously turned around and started filling the brunettes plate with food. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was really tired and I haven't exactly had anyone in my bed any time recently."

"I wasn't complaining, just stating the facts. No apologies needed."

The two sat and ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Ashlyn was trying to place and figure out every little thing that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Ali was straight but if Ashlyn wasn't mistaking, there was some serious flirting going on. 

"Wanna go kick the ball around before my irresponsible brother comes looking for me?"

Ashlyn loved that idea, she was always down for anything soccer. Sometimes she wished she was still able to play, maybe one day she could at least coach just to keep her roots buried. 

After grabbing the brunettes empty plate and loading them into the dishwasher, she noticed the oversized sweats that Ali was wearing.

"That simply wont do, come with me, I am sure that I have something you can wear to kick around in."

The brunette followed the blonde towards the master suite and sat on the edge of the bed. Why was this so easy for her to just be in this persons space and life? Ashlyn emerged from the closet holding a pair of UNC soccer shorts and a small t-shirt that was obviously from her college years.

"There is absolutely no-way you are getting me into that hideous attire." Ali smirked as she held up the tar heel blue shirt. "Also, I would have liked to see the time that you actually fit into these." 

The brunette was not implying that the blonde was fat by any means, quite the opposite actually, she was so built that she found it hard to believe that the blonde had ever fit into clothes that she could wear. 

"Suit yourself, play in oversized sweats, just don't blame the clothes when you cant score on me."

"Fine, gimme." 

Ali didn't even think before she stripped the shirt she had slept in off over her head. Ashlyn tried to turn away but was unsuccessful and got a full view of the brunettes upper body. 

"You could warn a girl next time." Ash spoke after clearing her throat.

"You have all the same parts, why does that bother you? I am always changing in the locker room and it has definitely changed my habits."

Ali had a pretty good feeling as to why that bothered Ash, but at the moment it was almost as if she knew that it would affect her and she wanted to see just how much.  
Ashlyn smiled at Ali and turned to walk into the main part of the house to gather what they would need to go play. 

Ali grabbed her phone and saw the multiple missed calls and texts from Ryan. She was so drunk last night and distracted that it hadn't even crossed her mind to talk to him. 

10:03 pm Ry: Babe, I have called multiple times, please call me.  
10:15 pm Ry: Hello?  
11:00 pm Ry: Ali, what the hell is going on?  
11:17 pm Ry: Fine, don't worry about it, I will just ignore you the next time I go out so that your mind can wander like you have let mine.  
11:57 pm Ry: Whatever al, goodnight.  
7:00 am Ry: Are you even alive?  
7:31 am Ry: I am calling Kyle. 

Ali was irritated that her boyfriend was so childish. She was an adult and was allowed to go out without reporting back every minute. When she entered into the kitchen, Ash was sitting there on the barstool pumping up her old soccer ball. 

"You okay? You have that 'I'm irritated look' on right now."

"Yeah, i'm fine, just a little bothered that's all."

"I happen to know a good listener. You can use the phone a friend lifeline and Ill be all ears."

Ali couldn't believe that this woman who she had just met a few days prior was being so kind to her. She was glad that Kyle had given her the chance and even more ecstatic that this trip afforded her the opportunity for a new friend as well.

"Ryan. He texted me a boatload of times last night being so needy and then was angry when I didn't respond. We have been together for quite awhile now but he is so childish sometimes. He is always convinced that I am going to cheat on him or leave him and has absolutely no self confidence. He is my white picket fence fantasy but something just isn't clicking right now and maybe it is because our schedules haven't aligned so we are both frustrated but he just needs to be patient and cool it."

Ash couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut when Ali mentioned that he was her white picket fence. She wasn't expecting the brunette to hate the guy she was with but she was not prepared for her to announce how serious she viewed their relationship. 

"Well, he cares about you Al, maybe he just has a different way of showing it. Some people love with all they have but it will never be enough because it isn't the way that their partner needs. Try and see it from his side, talk to him about how he expresses his love and concern and then reevaluate to see if maybe instead of it being childish it is more of just how he expresses his emotions."

Ali smiled a closed lip smile and nodded. She wanted a different answer, but she got the truth. She knew that Ryan cared, she just didn't want to hear that from the blonde, for so many unclear reasons.

"Ready?" The blonde stood and pointed over her shoulder towards the backyard. As they walked past the stereo, Ashlyn hit the play button and music flowed from the patio. 

The soldier kicked the ball towards the brunette and they volleyed for what seemed like hours when Ali asked a straightforward question. 

"Have you thought about coming back and playing?" 

"I am not near good enough for anything beyond college ball anymore." 

"I beg to differ, you know the NWSL is always looking for recruits. You still fit into the age range and you are in quite the athletic shape, just think about looking into it."

Ashlyn and Ali were interrupted by Kyle running around the house and picking Ali up and running down towards the beach with her and dropping her into the ocean.

Ashlyn laughed at the siblings. They had a wonderful relationship and she enjoyed getting to see that side of them. Ashlyn followed behind and walked down to waters edge.

"KYLE! Why would you ever think that was a good idea?"

"Just thought you might be hungover and I would help you out with a shower."

Ashlyn smiled that dimple smile when Ali came out of the water drenched. Kyle took his shirt off and went for a dip himself. "We are all out here we should just swim" He said as he continued to bob in and out of the waves.

The blonde was always up for a dip in the ocean and she quickly shed her shirt leaving her with just her shorts and a sports bra. Ali went to follow suit but the wet shirt made it hard for her to lift. 

The brunette looked at Ash and quietly spoke. "Help me?"

Ashlyn stepped over towards Ali and the brunette raised her arms up above her head. Ashlyn grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly started to slide it up over the brunettes head, as she did her hands rubbed against the brunettes taught abdomen leaving goosebumps in her wake. When it was finally over Ali's head, the two made eye contact for an unreasonable amount of time. Ash being the first to break it said, "Last one to the ocean is a rotten egg."

Ali knew this game all too well as she had just played it with Kyle the other morning, earning herself a free breakfast. 

The three splashed and swam for a good half hour before Kyle told Ali the plans he had for them later that afternoon. It was the brunettes last night in town and he wanted to take her to do something special. 

As they made their way back into the soldiers house, Ali went to gather her items from the bedroom. Ashlyn and Kyle sat on the back porch and Kyle was the first one to speak.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my girl last night. I appreciate how seriously you took it and by the look of it, she seemed to have a fun time. You two really hit it off huh?" 

Ashlyn wasn't sure if Kyle was testing her so she kept everything platonic. "Yeah, we get along just fine and it was really no problem. It was nice to have someone over and we had a great time dancing. She really is not a good drunk though." The two laughed as Ali came through the door.

"You can stop talking about me now." 

Kyle stood up and asked if she was ready to go and the three walked around the house to the driveway. 

"Well I guess this is see ya later?" Ash said to the brunette that was standing outside of her brothers black BMW. 

"I fly out at 1145 tomorrow, meet us for breakfast, my treat, it is the least I can do since you treated me like a queen these past 24 hours." 

"Just tell me when and where?"

"I'll be in touch." With that last statement she got into the car and closed the door.

"But how?" Ashlyn said as the car was driving down her street.

It wasn't but thirty seconds later that her phone beeped from her pocket.

Princess: 9:45 at the Pancake House. Be there or be square.

Ashlyn laughed at the name that Ali put into her phone and before she could respond the three dots were at the bottom of the screen.

Princess: Also, thank you for being so sweet last night. I really appreciate it, it has been a long time since someone genuinely took care of me. 

Ashlyn responded instantly. 

Ash: It was my pleasure. Really, don't mention it. I look forward to breakfast tomorrow. Have fun with Kyle tonight and don't let him leave you anywhere else, not unless you have someone to keep you safe ;p. 

Princess: He doesn't trust me with just anyone, just so you know. 

Ashlyn: Well not everyone is as strong, fierce and badass as me miss Krieger.

Princess: I am pretty sure that you were a curled up snuggling disgustingly cute mess last night.

Ashlyn: Don't share all my secrets Krieger, I have an image to uphold.

Ali smiled down at her phone and Kyle caught on. "Who you texting there sis?"

"Ashlyn. She is going to join us for breakfast tomorrow before I head out if that is okay?"

"Absolutely, I think you kinda owe her for making her take care of your sorry ass last night."

"Oh whatever, she loved it."

Kyle was not doubting that for one moment. The older sibling knew that the blonde would take good care of her for multiple reasons. One, being that she had a military personality and you never leave a solider behind and two because she was Ali fucking Krieger and was nothing short of beautiful. Ashlyn was a ladies woman and would always treat a woman right. What he wasn't expecting was his sister to enjoy it so much.

"I bet she did Al, I bet she did."


	12. Slide

The solider had some business to attend to before going to breakfast in regards to the Marines. It was Monday morning and she wanted to get there as soon as they opened at 830 to settle her future. She was sure that it was time to go into reserves and would be more than happy to act in need of acute disasters or fill in for immediate relief. As she put on her BDUs, a wave of relief washed over her. 

When the blonde went to put her boots on, she felt the sand beneath her socks and it took her back. She closed her eyes and reflected on all of the moments she spent overseas and what she had gained and in turn lost. Her brother was taken by that desert, her best friend was left behind there and her girlfriend was lost in transit between deployment and civilian life. She had a strained relationship with her parents and grandma because of this war, she lost most of her local friends as they continued on with their lives and she had lost a lot of her comfort and sanity. But she had gained life skills, gained discipline, friends from around the world, she had learned what loyalty meant and simplicity. She understood the words humble, grace and mercy better now and she had gained a title and respect. But it was time to be on reserves and hopefully find a new path to wander down. The blonde refused to give the Marines up but she wanted to fulfill her duty from home now. 

As the solider opened the door to the office, she inhaled and exhaled slowly. After saluting the guard she stood proud and tall.

"Ashlyn Harris reporting for Captain Williams please."

"Do you have an appointment Harris?"

"Sir yes sir."

The guard nodded and disappeared to go check on the status of Captain Williams. He returned a few moments later and told Harris where to sit and wait for the Captain.

"How can I help you Harris?"

"Sir, I have served three tours and am ready to be placed on home reserves."

"I know exactly who you are Harris, you have lead some of the most exponential missions overseas. Is there any specific reason as to why you would like to be placed on reserves?"

"I just need consistency and normalcy at this point in my life sir. I have facets of my life that have been neglected while I was away that I would like to start rebuilding."

"As you wish, you will be immediately placed on the active reserve list. This means that you will still have to report to boot and will be required to enlist if there is an immediate need or a local disaster. Is this understood?"

"Sir yes sir." 

The soldier stood, saluted the Captain, thanked him with a handshake and turned to leave the office.

It was 9:15 am when Ashlyn was done with her meeting. She was hoping there would be time to go change before breakfast but the breakfast joint was closer to the airport meaning she wouldn't have time to go home. The blonde shot a text off to Ali stating that she was on her way and would see them shortly. She briefly explained that she had a meeting with the Marine Captain just prior and that was why she was in her BDUs. 

9:20 am Princess: I am sure you look just fine, don't worry about it. Plus it validates your badass image you so badly need to uphold with me. =].

Ashlyn smiled at her phone and hopped into her Jeep and headed towards the Pancake house. After a 15 minute drive, she had pulled into the parking lot spotting the black BMW that was in her driveway the day prior. She pulled into the spot right next to the Krieger siblings and jumped out of the lifted vehicle. Both Ali and Kyle were standing outside of the restaurant waiting for the blonde. Kyle was admiring the Jeep as it pulled in and Ali was admiring the solider who had just jumped out of it. 

The blonde had her hair pulled into a tight military acceptable bun and was completely decked out in her BDUs. 

"Well aren't you looking sharp and dapper" Kyle exclaimed while taking Ash in. 

Ashlyn blushed from her neck to her cheeks. "Take them in now, I just placed myself on the active reserve list which means these bad boys will only be out for boot and immediate relief."

"Ash that is fantastic! Does that mean you get to stay home now?"

"Sure does, which means this one will see more of me at the Sugar Shack."

Kyle gave the solider a high five and congratulated her on the new placement. 

"Lets go in and grab a table, this one is on a time restriction."

Ashlyn grabbed the door for the siblings to walk through and Ali brushed Ashlyn with her body as she walked in.

The three took their seats at the table and Ashlyn was the first to speak. 

"Are you ready to go back Al? Miss home yet?" 

"I miss home, yes, but am I ready to go back to two a days, the cold and no social life, absolutely not." 

"Well that just means you will have to come back and visit more."

Kyle smirked and told Ashlyn that next time, it was his turn to travel and he would get to see a game.

"How exciting, I wish we had a soccer team here, I miss watching a live match."

"Well now that you two are friends, maybe one of these visits you can tag along and check out Virginia with me. It would be nice to have a friend there with me when this goober is busy working out with the team."

"Yeah, absolutely that would be great."

The server interrupted them and took their orders. Ashlyn gawked at how much food Kyle ordered and Ali just told her to get used to it and to never offer to pay for the bill. The three laughed and waited patiently for their food.

"Does this mean that since you will be around more, you can teach me to use that surfboard I bought a few months back?"

Ashlyn was so excited that Kyle had asked. This meant that she would get to surf more and have someone to do it with. 

"Absolutely, that would be perfect. It will help me get back into the groove and you will get to be total badass with the men."

"Just what he needs!" Ali laughed and Ashlyn first bumped the man sitting across fro her.

"I got your back Kyle."

"Is that how you get all the ladies? By surfing with your big muscles on display and your dimply grin?"

"Oh so you noticed huh?"

"Who wouldn't?" Ali replied.

Ashlyn winked at the brunette and spoke confidently. "Exactly, point proven. It'll work for ya Kyle, I promise."

Ashlyn secretly noted in the back of her brain that Ali had been scoping her out when they surfed and probably a few more times since then.

The server placed the food down and the three scarfed their food down. The brunette needed to be at the airport in less than 20 minutes if she wanted to make it through security and to her gate before the plane departed. 

Ashlyn grabbed the tab before either sibling and gave the server her card.

"What the hell Ash, this was my treat to thank you for taking care of me last night?"

"Yeah well this is my thanks for letting me intrude on you two's time together and for gaining some really awesome people in my life."

The three stood to leave and walk towards their cars.

Kyle got into the car after giving Ash a hug and told her to stop by the sugar shack in the next couple of days so that they could find a time to start lessons.

Ali felt awkward like she was in middle school. This person before her made her into an uncontrollable mess and she wasn't even aware of how. The brunette gave Ash one of the tightest and strongest hugs she could muster up in that moment.

The solider told Ali to be safe and reminder her that she had her number and could always text her if she wanted too.

"Thank you for showing me how to have a good time, I really enjoyed getting to know you and spending time with you. I hope to see you again soon but in the meantime we can definitely talk whenever you want." 

Ali leaned in for another hug and held on just a little bit tighter this time.

Ash pulled back and opened the car door for Ali. Kyle was on his phone trying to pick a song to listen to while they drove.

When the solider bent down to kiss the brunettes cheek, Ali turned her head unaware of what the blonde was doing and the soldiers lips grazed hers. The gesture was intended to be a friendly kiss on the cheek, but it had turned into a soft gentle near miss. 

Ali pulled back and the soldier immediately stammered. "Al, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

The brunette ran her hand down the side of the blondes face and spoke softly. "Shh its okay."

She stepped into the car and shut the door leaving Ashlyn completely flabbergasted. 

The bmw pulled out and Ashlyn hopped up into the Jeep. Ali looked in the mirror to see the blonde turning the opposite way. The brunette took her phone out to send a simple message.

10:45 am Princess: Until next time. Take it easy Ash. 

She closed her eyes and listened to the song that Kyle had chosen. All she could think about was the solider and her soft lips with her confident yet gentle demeanor. She had never dreamed, thought or even attempted to kiss another woman and here she was completing a hat trick all at the same time. 

As Kyle pulled into the airport, Ali unloaded her bags and hugged her brother. Saying goodbye was never easy but she knew he would be out in a month to see her and that would just have to do for now. As he said goodbye and turned to get back into the car, the brunette spoke up.

"Bring her with you when you come please." 

"Absolutely will babe. Text me when you land. I love you."

Ali smiled and blew him a kiss as she started walking into the terminal.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn was replaying that moment over and over. She was not willing to risk this new friendship she had with Ali and chastised herself for envisioning it over and over. Ali was straight and seeing someone, which meant there was one place for her in the brunettes life and that was what she would be thankful for. She told herself that Ali was only being kind and let it slide just because it was an honest mistake. Or was it? The soldier responded to the text as soon as she got home.

 

11:15 am Ashlyn: Be careful and find me when you land. So excited to have met you and cannot wait to see where this friendship leads.


	13. Maternal instinct

Ashlyn had been spending a fair amount of time at the Sugar Shack helping Kyle renovate and install the stereo system. The timing was perfect because she needed to find something to do during the day and it was nice to feel needed. Ashlyn had sent an email to her Captain and asked if she could work three days a week as a recruiter for the surrounding areas and was simply waiting on a response. 

Kyle came out the front door to find the blonde on a ladder about to get off on the roof. 

"Here, I brought you a drink. You know you don't have to work so hard all day long?"

"Of course I do, that is what you hired me to do."

Ashlyn started to measure the plank that she would be cutting into for the stereo wires. 

"What are you doing the 3rd through the 8th of next month?"

"Depends, do you have another house project you want completed?" Ashlyn giggled and started to mark the board with the pencil she housed on her ear.

"Ali wants you to come with me to Virginia when I go and I think it would be a fun time."

"Yeah, sure, lets do it."

As soon as she had finished her sentence, her finger pushed on the trigger to push the drill bit through the board. 

The blonde was ecstatic that the brunette had thought to ask her and even more excited that Kyle was willing to share his time with Ashlyn. 

As the sun reached its peak, the solider started to finish up on the roof and migrated towards the covered patio. Just as she stepped off of the ladder, her phone buzzed.

2:00 pm Princess: Hey there stranger. I just got a text from bubba, he said that you agreed to come out with him. I am so excited to see you and show you my stomping grounds. 

2:03 pm Ashlyn: Hey! Yeah, I think it would be fun and I am always up for an adventure. Does this mean that I get to watch you play?" 

2:05 pm Princess: If you want too, I would like to have you in the stands. I have two matches that week but Kyle can only come to one. The goof always finds opportunities for his photography when he comes out here and has a shoot booked. 

2:07 pm Ashlyn: Oh great, I have to sit by myself? Just kidding, I would love to. Finishing the roof portion of the stereo and am dangling on the ladder at the current moment can we talk later?

2:09 pm Princess: Heavens yes, please be safe, I happen to like you in one whole piece.

2:09 pm Ashlyn: If I can survive bombings, I think I can handle being ten feet off the ground. Later gator.  
2:10 pm Princess: I don't like thinking about that. Ina while crocodile.

Ashlyn slid her phone back into her pocket and started measuring for the speaker that would be placed in the patio.

//

On Ali's end, things were a little more hectic. She had really enjoyed that simplistic beach life that Kyle lived and had learned how much she craved that in the two weeks that she had been home. 

"Hey babe, what is your plan for the rest of the day?"

Ryan had stayed over the night before and was sitting next to her on the couch after they had eaten a late lunch. 

"I have practice at three and then am going to Sydney's for dinner, why?"

"Was just trying to see if I needed to make dinner or not, but I guess i'll just get carry-out."

3:30 pm Ashlyn: Just wanted to let you know that I only fell from the third wrung up and it was your bothers fault. He came out of the door and knocked the ladder over, otherwise we are all good over here.

3:33 pm Princess: Oh lord, that sounds about right, Kyle is really clutzy. Why do you think he hires everything out, because if he did it himself, he would be dead.

3:35 pm Ashlyn: So I have learned. What are you doing with the rest of your afternoon? 

3:39 pm Princess: I have practice and a dinner with a teammate. Nothing too crazy, what about you?

3:51 pm Ashlyn: I have a really hot date. I am babysitting my neighbors newborn. They have a work function to go to and I am obviously the best candidate around.

4:00 pm Princess: Hmm, can you handle a crying bundle of poop? I would love to be a fly on the wall for that adventure.

4:02 pm Ashlyn: I'll have you know, I can be a very nurturing woman. I am pretty sure you can ask your other personality that is so kind, and it will tell you that I took great care of you.

4:04 pm Princess: Touché. Well I have to get ready for practice, I will find you later.

Ryan was watching Ali text for the past half hour and was beyond curious as to who was holding his girlfriends attention on the other end.

"Who have you been talking too all the time?" 

"Ashlyn, the woman, I told you about at the beach. She was Kyle's friend but we really hit it off, and I gained a friend out of that trip."

Ryan was not jealous of other women, he knew that his girlfriend would never swing that way, so he dropped it. In the back of his mind, he also figured that Ashlyn was straight and was not a threat to begin with. 

Ali stood to go get ready for practice and came back into the living room. She gathered all of her bags and bent over to kiss Ryan. He held her face and deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from Ali. This was the Ryan that she had started to fall for, the one that Kyle hadn't been able to experience. 

"Will you be here after I get back from dinner?"

"If you wan't me to be?"

Ali might not have had the most patience with Ryan recently but she needed to heed Ashlyn's opinion and talk with him later.

"I'd like that. I'll be back by 9."

Ali went to practice and worked extra hard in order to be able to pig out at Sydneys later on.

As she pulled into the driveway, her phone buzzed.

7:35 pm Ashlyn: Have fun at dinner tonight.  
7:36 pm Ashlyn: Image attached.

Ali couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. There was a picture of Ashlyn, smiling from ear to ear, with her sleeves rolled up and her tattoos showing holding a sleeping infant. 

7:38 pm Princess: Be still my heart. This is the cutest thing I have ever seen. You have quite the maternal look to you miss Harris. Im heading into dinner, talk soon, try not to wake the child. =]

Ali entered through the front door and gave Sydney a huge hug and took Cash from her arms. Sydney had been on maternal leave since having Cash and the girls had missed their usual talks over practice, so dinner had become a weekly thing. Sydney had yet to see the brunette since returning home from Orlando.

"How was your trip?"

"It was fantastic. Kyle and I always have fun when we are together. I learned to surf and got to live that beach life for a few days. I also met one of his friends, Ashlyn. She is a marine and taught us how to surf. She also stopped two of my penalty kicks with no problem, I mean one hell of a goalie. We had a nice time."

Sydney caught the enthusiasm that she spoke with and wanted to get more information on this mystery person.

"What else did you guys do that week?"

"We went clubbing and I got so drunk and Kyle left me to get one of his friends home. Poor Ash had to take care of me and make sure I woke up the next morning. She was so sweet and accommodating and took care of me like a princess."

"She sounds sweet and magical."

Ali nodded and pulled out some pictures of the week spent in Orlando and Sydney saw it, she saw the reason why the brunette was so giddy

The blonde in the picture was beyond sexy. She had a full sleeve of tattoos resting over bulging muscles and had her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders with Oakley sunglasses on and a snapback. 

"She is hot." Sydney knew what she was doing when she blurted that out but wanted her friend to give the confirmation she so badly needed to hear.

"You have no idea. She even looks good in sweats. Not to mention she always smells so good and that dimple is so intoxicating. She is so attractive."

"Wow Al, sounds like you have it bad. What does Ryan think of her?"

"He doesn't know anything about her other than we spent the week together with Kyle. He hasn't seen her and he doesn't know she is gay. Also, she is coming with Kyle when he visits." 

Ali had spilled all of this to her best friend knowing it was safe here.

"I want to get to know her. I am drawn to her, but she was missing my hints this past week. She kept everything so platonic and chivalrous and her last text to me before I left was 'can't wait to see where this friendship leads us.'"

"Are you saying you are open to being with a woman?"

"I don't know Syd, I have never looked at a woman like I looked at her. I lusted after her and wanted her near me, I just wanted her in my space, all week." 

"What does Kyle think about it?" 

"You are the only one who knows how I really feel. I don't want to fuck this up, she seems like she would be an awesome person to have in my life and if that is all she is, then I will gladly accept that." 

Cash started fussing which reminded her that Ash was with a baby too.

"look at this picture she sent me a bit ago"

Ali showed Sydney her phone and Sydney smiled. The blonde had a nike hat on forward with her hair down and two gold chains hanging around her neck with a sleeping baby in her arms. The tattoos were popping against the black v neck she wore and the dimple she had on display was prominent. 

"She is stunning Al. I think any straight or gay girl would think that."

8:14 pm Princess: How is baby and sitter? Everyone okay?  
8:15 pm Ashlyn: The lack of confidence you have in me is astounding. I am offended =]  
8:16 pm Princess: I know you can handle weapons, sand and battle but a baby is a whole new ball game.  
8:17 pm Ashlyn: And how would you know?  
8:18 pm Princess: Image Attached.

Ali sent a picture of her in a nike t-shirt with her hair down and mascara on. She had a sleeping Cash in her arms and added the caption, because I happen to be the baby whisper.

Immediately Ashlyn's face popped up on Ali's screen requesting a face time.

"Whose baby did you steal?"

"Hey there, this is Sydney's little guy Cash and this is Sydney."

Ali panned the camera towards the woman.

"Hey there, its nice to meet you, Ali was just telling me about her trip out to Orlando. Who is that little guy?"

"Oh him? I don't know, I just wanted to try my hand at parenting? I am sure you will see the Amber Alert soon."

"Oh, she's funny." Sydney said as she giggled.

"Well ill let you get back to it, find me later Al."

The phone disconnected and the two women made eye contact and smiled.

After a yummy dinner and some good laughs, Sydney laid Cash down and went to walk her friend to the car.

As the two women were standing on the porch, a car crept by, both woman recognizing it as Ryan's.

"Is he fucking checking on you?"

Ali fumed. 

"I am so over his bullshit." Ali's phone buzzed and both women looked at it. 

9:00 pm Ashlyn: Smile, you are too beautiful not too. Be safe and make good choices.

"I think Ash is right, you need to make a good choice, one like dumping his ass and finding someone better and I think we both have someone in mind."


	14. Problem

Ali drove around for a few minutes and after she felt that she had cooled off enough she went home.

Ryan was sitting on the couch and wasn't aware that Ali had seen him drive by.

"What the fuck were you doing checking up on me at Sydney's? Did you think that I lied to you about where I was going?"

"Al, I am sorry. I just felt really insecure and needed to calm myself down. I am sorry, I trust you, I really do. I just did it more for my own sake."

"We need to have a serious conversation Ryan. I am tired of always feeling like your child, I need to know that you trust me and that you believe me when I tell you something." 

"It is hard for me babe, you are always in the spotlight and everybody and their brother wants to be with you."

"But look around Ryan, who is in my house? Who slept in my bed with me last night? Who was intimate with me last night? No one but you. If I wanted someone else then there would be someone else."

Ali felt irritated again and before she started a fight she ended the conversation with one statement. 

"Appreciate what we have or someone else will. Please leave for tonight, we will talk tomorrow."

Ali went to her bedroom and shut the door and started a bath for herself. She heard the door shut and went out to lock the door behind him. 

9:45 pm Princess: I took your advice, I talked to Ryan about what I needed, I didn't give him much a chance to speak because he spied on me tonight at Sydneys. I merely told him that he needs to calm down and realize he is the one that I am with and the one that sleeps in my bed and if he didn't start to appreciate our relationship, then someone else would. I then asked him to leave. So needless to say, I took your advice and know we wait and see what happens."

//

Ashlyn got the text but was at the Sugar Shack shooting pool with Kyle. He had a few bartenders on staff and was able to step away and shoot some pool with the solider.

"Eight ball left pocket."

"How is it that you have one ball left and I have yet to hit one in?" Kyle was not very good at pool but he wanted to engage with the blonde anyways. 

"Simply because I am better than you." Ashlyn smirked towards the man.

"Let me kick your ass in darts."

Ashlyn sank the eight ball and the two headed over towards the dart board. 

"Have any dates lined up any time soon?" Kyle asked as he grabbed the darts from behind the bar.

"No, I think I want to focus on myself and my job and acclimating before I do that."

"The bartender at the Sanddollar was into you. You should start there."

Kyle wasn't sure why he was trying to get the blonde to go on a date. He had an idea that Ashlyn was attracted to his sister and an inclination that his sister was interested in the blonde. The man was looking out for Ashlyn in this case, he knew what it was like to be gay and have someone be curious and he would be damned if his sister would do that to Ash. He knew that Ali was straight and interested in men, and even though she had expressed her opinion on the blondes physical appearance, he couldn't believe that she actually wanted to be with a woman for any extended length of time. 

"yeah, maybe I will." Ashlyn smirked and threw the first dart hitting the wall to the left.

"Finally something I can beat you at."

10:00 pm Ashlyn: Hey. I am glad you talked to him, even if you didn't give him the chance to speak =]. He needed to hear how he was making you feel and you shouldn't have to pussyfoot around his feelings when he makes you feel like shit. You should take a bath and have a glass of wine to help you relax!

10:01 pm Princess: Image Attached. Great minds think alike.

Ash opened the picture to find a glass of wine being held out with bubbles covering the top of the water but the brunettes leg was bent and her toes were painted.

The solider could barely see the brunettes skin, but it was so inviting.

10:02 pm Ashlyn: Looks so cozy. Try and relax and let it go. You have said your peace, now wait and see what he does with it.

10:03 pm Ashlyn: Also, you never told me how good Kyle was at darts. He is kicking my ass.

The solider walked over to the man and put his arm around his shoulder and snapped a quick picture. It had turned out really great and she sent it on to the woman.

10:04 pm Ashlyn: Have a good night Ali. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite.

 

//

Ali opened the picture once she was in bed and smiled from ear to ear. There was her brother with a goofy grin on his face and the woman who had intrigued her from day one in one picture. It was like Kyle and Ash were made to be friends. They both were being goofy and were completely dressed in all black like they were attending a funeral. Kyle always said that black was his souls true color and his personality was way too bright for the world, so he had to tone it down with his attire.

10:12 pm Princess: That is a great pic, two very amazing people. Have a good night Ash. I have to sleep, I have conditioning at 5 am tomorrow morning. Goodnight.

// 

It was two days before Kyle and Ash were coming and Ali couldn't contain her excitement. Ryan had mended what he had broken with the brunette and even offered to grab the duo from the airport while Ali was at practice so they didn't have to take a cab. Ali was ecstatic that he was being so accommodating and couldn't wait for Kyle and Ash to stay with her. 

//

The two days had flown by for Ali between soccer and conditioning. They had their season opener this week and the team had put in the extra hours to ensure they were all ready. Meanwhile, the days had gone agonizingly slow for Ashlyn and Kyle, they were both so excited to get away for the week and see Ali. Ashlyn had purchased a Krieger jersey for the game and was going to surprise both siblings when she sported it. Kyle picked Ashlyn up and they headed towards the airport. 

"Are you ready for everything to be on Ali's terms? When she was here, she was on ours, now we are doomed and on her schedule!"

"It cant bet that bad dude, you just are a pansy" Ashlyn smiled and looked out the window.

"We will reevaluate when we get back into this car on the way home. Also, we have to deal with that asshat of hers and the soccer gals."

The two had blew through security and Ashlyn had requested the window seat much to Kyles relief. He always wanted the isle but was willing to give Ashlyn the choice. When they landed in Virginia and went to the baggage claim, Ash sent a text off to Al.

3:03 pm Ashlyn: Made it! Let the shenanigans begin, see you soon.

The two were carrying their bags and Kyle was wheeling his photography equipment when he spotted Ryan from his backside.

Ashlyn could tell from his side profile that he was very handsome and could see why Ali was attracted to him. 

The two walked up behind him and Kyle cleared his throat so that the man would turn around. He looked at Kyle and then at Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn was in a gray button down and black joggers with gray doc martins and a matching grey snapback. 

The man thought to himself. 'Never mind, she is definitely going to be a problem.'


	15. Home

Ryan looked the blonde up and down and was not impressed with her. Kyle caught onto the man and started walking. "Come on guys, we have a woman to go see."

The soldier could tell she was under scrutiny, but didn't pay any attention to the man, he was not going to stand in between her and her week off.

Kyle grabbed the bags from Ashlyn and loaded the trunk. He then proceeded to open the back door for her as he started to get into the front passenger side.

"How was your flight?" Ryan was trying to be nice, as he knew the sibling would tell his sister if not.

"It was fine. This one fell asleep on my shoulder and snored in my ear the whole time." Kyle smiled back at Ashlyn. 

"Hey, I did not snore, I might have slept yes, but I didn't snore."

"How would you know? You haven't had anyone in your bed since you got back from tour?"

"Ali was and she would have told me if I snored."

Ryan tensed up at this statement, knowing that he was probably blowing it out of proportion, but the brunette never mentioned staying with the blonde, let alone in her bed.

"She was drunk, that doesn't count, you do snore baby girl, just embrace it."

Ashlyn grunted and looked out the window. This was a pretty city and she was excited to see what this week had in store. 

The trio pulled into the driveway of a very nice three story brownstone. Kyle got out first and opened the trunk grabbing all of the bags he could carry. 

Ryan opened the garage with the opener that was resting in his car and Kyle yelped when he saw the white BMW in the garage. 

"She's home! Let's go."

Kyle started to scurry into the garage and Ashlyn was right behind him.

Once the door was opened, there was a little mud room off of the garage and a staircase that led to the main level. Kyles' shoes clunked all the way up the stairs and as soon as he got to the top he dropped all of the bags into the big open kitchen. 

"Al! Where are you?" Kyle squealed. 

"Coming, make yourself at home."

Ashlyn was looking around. Off the staircase was a giant open kitchen with a breakfast nook, to the left was a giant open great room with a leather sectional and a mounted tv. Around the corner was the front door and a staircase that lead upstairs to the two guest rooms. The master was to the right of the kitchen and the laundry room was off of that hallway. 

Ali came flying down the stairs and jumped into her brothers arms. "Hey bub, glad you made it."  
She hopped down and went to Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around the soldiers neck, taking in the blondes scent, boy had she missed it. Ryan had just emerged from the staircase and squeezed past the three and set some bags down in the kitchen. Ali walked over and kissed Ryan as he turned around and muttered her thanks for picking them up and running to the grocery store. 

The brunette grabbed the bags and told the visitors to go up and pick a room as she followed right behind. "We will be right back down hun, go ahead and relax" Ali winked at Ryan and followed her brother and friend upstairs. 

Kyle of course chose the back room, it had the better view but the smaller bed and Ashlyn was left with the front room which looked out at another brownstone but had a bigger bed and a bath tub. 

Ali set the bags down in Kyles room and let him get settled as he unpacked and started placing his belongings in the dresser. He was never one to get dressed out of a suitcase because he refused to wear wrinkly suitcase clothes. 

The brunette then went to the front bedroom which was where she found the blonde and wrapped her arms around her from the back. "Will this work for you?"

"Are you kidding me, it is perfect." Ash turned around and the brunette let go of her. "I really appreciate you letting me come out and stay in your house for a couple of days, I know you don't get much time with Kyle so I am honored that you asked." 

"I am really glad that you agreed to come. Make yourself at home and don't ever ask for a thing when you are here."

Ali winked and started to turn when she was met with Kyle running full speed ahead and tackling her onto Ashlyns' bed. He had her pinned and was tickling her like crazy. 

"Ashlyn! Ash help me." Ali blurted out in between giggles. Kyle looked up at Ashlyn and nodded his head down towards the giggling brunette. Kyle turned around and straddled his sister and started tickling her feet. Ashlyn caught on to what he was wanting and she hopped onto the bed and mimicked his position except she was facing Ali. She pinned the woman's hands above her head with one hand and ticked her upper body while Kyle tickled the lower body.

"I hate you two," she whispered in between tears and laughs. Ryan came around the corner and in a somewhat playful but stern voice had told the two that it was enough and to let her breathe. 

Kyle hopped off first and started to run after Ryan to imply he was going to tickle him too. Ryan would never admit it but he was somewhat of a homophobe and didn't like to be alone with Kyle so the brunette used that to his advantage.

Before either woman was aware of it, they were left alone in a very compromising position. 

"Whoops, sorry!" the blonde went to hop off and Ali switched their positions and started tickling the blonde. Little did she know, the blonde was not very ticklish and just sat there obliging the smaller woman.

"You do know that I could flip you off and pin you without even blinking right?" 

Ali acted surprised. "Ill have you know, that I am a professional athlete who happens to be very strong."

As soon as her sentence was finished, the blonde had flipped the smaller woman and she was laying flat on top of her with her hands pinned above their heads, leaving their faces just inches apart. 

"Oh I bet you are very strong, just no where near as strong as me doll."

Ali was completely unable to focus due to the smell, proximity and strength of the blonde above her. Ashlyn heard foot steps coming back up the stairs, so she quickly hopped off and stood to straighten out her clothes.

The solider noticed the brunette still laying there motionless just staring at the ceiling. She was aware of the affect that she had on Ali, she just tried to make it subtle as to not scare the brunette off.

"Hey guys, wanna help the dork make dinner?" Kyle asked as he entered the room.

"I just want a glass of scotch and a good meal." The blonde returned as she started to follow the man out of the room.

"Coming Al?" The older sibling asked as he looked back and noticed she wasn't moving yet. "Did you kill her?

"Nah, she just lost a wrestling match and is being a sore loser."

As soon as those words left the blondes lips, the woman hopped up and ran out of the room and right at the top of the landing jumped onto the blondes back as she was walking down the stairs.

It was in that moment, that the soldier was glad she was strong and had good balance as it completely caught her off guard. 

The brunette whispered in her ear, "Good catch."

When the trio rounded the corner, Ryan looked up and saw his girlfriend clinging onto this woman who he already wasn't fond of.

"Ali can you come help me babe?" He was not going to let this woman monopolize his girlfriends time for the next week. Ali unaware of his mindset, hopped down and sauntered over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Whatcha need babe?" There didn't seem to be a whole lot to help with when she looked around but she wanted to be of assistance if she could be.

"Will you set the table and get our guests something to drink?"

Kyle caught on to his verbiage. "Oh we aren't guests hun, we are family. We can get the drinks ourselves." Ali looked up and gave her brother the warning eyes but then smiled at his sassy behavior.

The older sibling turned and looked at Ashlyn. "What can I get you babe? Scotch? Water? Coke?"

"Do you know me at all Kyle? Is that something you even have to ask?" 

He grabbed the scotch and poured it over some ice and grabbed the bottle of wine off of the counter and poured his sister a heaping glass. 

The four sat down for dinner and Ali couldn't help but feel a little awkward. No one at this table was aware of how she felt but she felt like everything was exposed. Here she was sitting next to her boyfriend that she wasn't crazy about and across from this woman that she couldn't stop thinking about, oh and her brother who hated her boyfriend and loved this woman sitting was sitting on the other side of her. 

'What a fucked up situation this is' she thought to herself. 

After dinner was done, Ryan said goodnight and excused himself to go home. Kyle picked out a movie and the three laid on the couch to finally relax. Kyle was on one end and Ashlyn on the other with Ali in between. Kyle was playing with her hair as the brunette laid her head in his lap and placed her feet up against Ashlyn. It felt comfortable and definitely like home in between these two people.

Ashlyn watched the movie and the older sibling watched his sister, the brunette watched the blonde and had a very mammoth smile on her face, this was definitely homey.


	16. Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be patient with me. This is just temporary

Ashlyn opened her eyes as the credits were rolling. She was exhausted from the days events and must have just crashed as the movie was playing. The soldier looked over at the other two people asleep on the couch and tried to wake the man without disturbing the woman. 

"Psst, Kyle! Kyle wake up."

The brunette woke and looked at the woman who was calling his name, Ali still asleep between the two.

The man started to stand and slowly slid his sister off of his lap. "Just leave her here, I have learned that it is better to let her wake up on her own than try and get her to move."

The man went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and started to head up the stairs. The blonde looked down at the brunette and noticed her feet had slid under the soldier to keep warm and her head was turned towards the couch with her hands above her head. She looked so peaceful and cozy and oh so inviting.

The blonde stood up and started to cover the brunette up so that she wouldn't be cold without the body heat of the vacated people but then had a tinge of guilt for leaving her there. 

Ashlyn lifted the brunette up bridal style and started to carry her friend through the living room. Ali's head was in the crook of Ashlyn's neck and her light breathing was tickling the skin there. The solider pulled the covers back and slowly placed the brunette in a comfortable position hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"You have quite the habit of carrying me through houses and taking me to bed." Ali turned towards her with sleepy eyes and mustered up a wink. 

"That is because you are a princess and can't get yourself to bed."

Ali scoffed and smirked at the blonde. "Lay in here and watch Netflix with me." Both women had a small nap during their last movie and Ashlyn couldn't deny that she wanted to spend time with the brunette. 

Ashlyn climbed over the smaller woman and got under the covers as Ali started flipping through their options.

"Shouldn't you be getting your rest, you have a big game tomorrow." 

"I rested earlier and am sure I will sleep just fine when I do. Plus, talent doesn't need rest, it is always ready."

Ashlyn laughed out loud at the brunettes confident but joking demeanor. 

"Right, well I will be the judge of that tomorrow."

The brunette settled on a romantic comedy and turned on her side towards Ashlyn but still able to see the TV. 

The solider was watching the brunette out of the corner of her eye and was completely enthralled by this woman but as she looked around the room, there was remnants of Ryan everywhere. The last thing the blonde remembered was looking at the ceiling thinking of what could be if there was an alternate universe. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The alarm was going off. Wait there was no alarm set. What was that noise? Ali woke first to her brother yelling the word from the doorway. The brunette was laying on her side with a leg thrown over the blonde and a hand around her midsection with her face on the soldiers shoulder. 

"What do we have here?" The older sibling asked of the younger sibling while looking at the position of the two woman.

"I asked her to watch a movie with me and we must have just passed out." 

"Sure! Well lucky for you, I was responsible and set an alarm, you have to get ready if you want to make it to the stadium in time without looking like the crypt keeper."

Ashlyn started to wake as she felt the warmth leave her side. After the cold air hit her body, she had figured out that the brunette must have been snuggling into her. 

"Morning sunshine" Kyle screeched to the blonde as she started to stretch. "Time to wake and get our asses going."

Ashlyn got up and went upstairs to her original bedroom and hopped into the shower. She was so excited to put on her Krieger jersey and support her favorite brunette. It had been a long time since she had watched a live game on a real pitch. 

About an hour later the two siblings were ready and sitting at the table eating some fruit and making small talk. The blonde emerged from the staircase in black joggers and her hair flowing over her shoulder with a snapback on and a white Krieger jersey. The siblings smiled from ear to ear and Ali laughed out loud.

"I absolutely love that! Ky, I now have a fan that I actually like." The brunette said giddily. 

"Hey! What about me?" Kyle faked his disdain and smiled afterwords.

The blonde felt better knowing that she had picked the right jersey and outfit for this game. As the soldier sat at the table, Kyle caught a whiff of her cologne. "Well damn, you smell nice. What is that?"

"Prada"

Ali was thankful her brother said something first because she couldn't stop herself from commenting on how nice she smelled immediately following her brother.

"You smell amazing, I like that one better than the other one you wear." Ashlyn loved that Ali had mentioned both as it meant she had noticed her effort in hygiene in the past. 

"Are you guys ready? You will be there early if you go with me but it might be nice to explore the stadium?"

Ashlyn was so excited she was the first one to the door. The siblings followed and as they got outside, Ashlyn climbed into the back seat. 

It was only a twenty minute ride to the pitch and as the trio entered the stadium Ali was hugged by four smiling women. Kyle was quick to hug them all right behind the brunette. 

Sydney turned after hugging Kyle and made eye contact with the blonde.

"You must be Ashlyn! I have heard enough about you to know who you are." Ashlyn was pleased to hear this and nodded her head with a smile. 

"I am and you are?" 

"I am glad to know that this asshole hasn't talked about me at all, I am Sydney, the best friend." 

"Pleased to meet you." The blonde shook the woman's hand.

Whitney, Rapinoe and Alex turned their attention to the blonde as well.

They all greeted one another and shook hands. Ali excused herself to go change and warm up. As the players went into the locker room, Sydney came up and quietly spoke to Ali about the blonde she had just met.

"She is gorgeous Al. I can see where you are coming from. Hot damn, that's a looker."

What Ali wasn't aware of was that her teammate Alex was two lockers down talking to Rapinoe about that same blonde. 

"Ali's friend was absolutely stunning, I wouldn't mind getting to spend a couple of days with that!" 

Rapinoe high-fived the woman unaware of the situation and the team left the locker room once ready to start their warmups for the game. 

Ashlyn and Kyle were sitting in the family and friends section in the front row. Ali waved at the duo and started her warmups. Ashlyn saw a figure walking from her right and looked over seeing a man in a Krieger t-shirt approaching them. Ryan was dressed in a similar outfit ready to cheer on the same person, his person. 

The game started without a hitch, Ali was on fire and she wasn't sure if it was because it was her first game or the fact that she had an important person in the crowd. 

The US won 2-0 and the players hung around to sign articles for the fans. Ryan left the blonde and the man and went down to see his girlfriend. He greeted Ali with a huge passionate kiss and deepened it for everyone still lingering to see. Ali was caught off guard by this display of affection but enjoyed it none the less. 

The brunette waved to her brother and friend in the stadium and called them down onto the field. Ashlyn was hesitant because she didn't know anyone like Kyle did and didn't want to be awkward but she followed him anyways. 

Kyle immediately started talking to Dom and left Ashlyn standing around while Ali continued signing things with her boyfriend hot on her trail. Alex took this opportunity to go talk to the blonde. 

"Hey there, you look nervous, lighten up we aren't going to hurt you."

"Yeah sorry, I just am spacing out and can't believe I am back on the pitch. It has been a while."

"You used to play?"

"I played goalie at UNC and wanted to play pro, but felt called to go active duty for the marines and never looked back."

Alex was impressed, here was this gorgeous human being who was a solider and played the beautiful game. 

The brunette volleyed the ball to the keeper and watched her handling skills and couldn't help the smile. Alex started chasing after the blonde who started to jog away with the ball moving between her feet. The pair was in their own world and started to laugh as they were playing keep away. 

"You have the skill on the field, lets see what you got between the posts."

The two had made their way closer to the goal while playing keep away and Ashlyn posted up between the two posts ready to deflect whatever came her way. What she didn't know was that the whole team had watched her keep the ball away from Alex and examined her skill set. Alex lined the ball up and went to take a PK and as soon as the ball left the ground, the soldier dove and deflected it. 

"Alright, she has some game, gimme one more."

Ashlyn rolled the ball back and realigned in the goal. 

Alex took one with the left foot and Ashlyn tipped the ball sending it over the top bar. 

The brunette came over to the goalie and high fived her. She was impressed as was the whole team and coaching staff.

The two walked back over towards the team and Ashlyn became shy once people started talking about her ability to block one of the best forwards in the league. 

"She played at UNC and is a marine, how awesome is that." Alex was boasting about the blonde as if she was her item to brag about. Ali was not thrilled about Alex's overexcitement towards the blonde but she let it go.

"Hey we are all going out tonight, want to join? We always go party after a win and this one is the first of the season!" Alex invited Ashlyn like it was no big deal that the blonde was staying with Ali and might have other plans.

Ashlyn looked over at Ali and Ali spoke up on their behalf. "We will be there. Make sure there is four seats under my name. I am bringing Kyle, Ryan and Ashlyn."

Ashlyn looked back and as soon as she did Alex hugged the blonde and whispered, "see ya later" and started walking towards the locker room. Ali kissed Ryan and hugged Kyle and then Ashlyn. 

The team was celebrating in the locker room with singing and dancing. 

Alex came over and blatantly asked Ali the dreaded question. 

"Is Ashlyn single?"

Ali was shocked! Shpe wasn't aware that Alex was interested in women to begin with and why did she have to be interested in the same blonde that she was.

"Are you into women?"

The whole corner of the locker room was now interested in the conversation that was happening.

"Not usually, but you'd be blind if you cant appreciate the specimen that Ashlyn is."

"True!" Sydney and Rapinoe chimed in at the same time.

"I plan on getting to know her just a little bit better tonight, if you know what I mean." Alex winked at the brunette and Ali wanted to vomit. That feeling in her stomach was too strong to ignore. 

Rapinoe fist bumped Alex and Sydney gave Ali the 'I am so sorry eyes', but both Sydney and Ali knew that Ali couldn't be upset with the brunette. Ashlyn was easy on the eyes and as far as anyone else knew, Ashlyn was nothing more than a friend to Ali. Tonight was going to be a celebration of the team and a mourning of her emotions.


	17. Insult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be patient

The trio went home and started to get ready for their evening out. Kyle came into Ashlyn's room and wanted an opinion on which outfit to wear.

"These parties are normally really good for meeting people. I have had some very good hookups because of these parties Ash, we have to look good." 

Ashlyn smiled at the opportunity, as much as she wanted the brunette that was downstairs, she was very aware of the chances for that to happen.

"Well good, we can be each other's wingman. I happen to like the ladies and you the men and we wont be a threat to one another."

Kyle smiled from ear to ear, "finally someone who is actually good for my health."

Ashlyn helped him form the rest of his outfit and then went to do the same for herself. She was told that they were going to dinner and then a club which she had researched on the ride home. It was definitely a nicer more classy and formal club and she was thankful she brought chinos and a white button down with a bow tie. The blonde put on the dark grey chinos and the button down with rolled up sleeves and tied the light grey bow tie to perfection. She decided on light grey doc martins to complete the look and put her hair into a messy bun with a touch of makeup.

Kyle came into the room asking for help with his tag and stopped in his tracks. "Woo girl you look handsome. Now help me with this tag so I can attempt to compete with you." 

The brunette cut his tag and he ran out of the room to go put his shoes on and Ashlyn sprayed her cologne and met him in his room. 

"Ready to be hit on?" Kyle smiled as he lead the way down the stairs.

The two sat on the couch waiting for Ali to finish getting ready. Ryan was not there yet and Ashlyn was excited that he was running behind. Ali always had to focus on him when he was around and she didn't like the lack of attention she got from the brunette on his behalf.

Ali walked out of the room and was in a black knee length dress that had both sides cut out and wore four inch black stiletto heels. Her hair flowed over one shoulder and her makeup was flawless. 

The soldiers chin dropped to the floor and her eyes had gone wide. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Ali smiled a small smile and thanked her while looking down. She was bashful at times like this, for some reason it felt like Ashlyn really meant it and when other people told her it was just to be polite. 

"Hot damn sis, Ryan will be on you like a hawk if you go to the club like that. You are one fine piece of ass."

Ashlyn reached over and smacked his chest. "Excuse me, show the lady some respect, she is stunning!"

The brother put his hands up in defense and walked to grab the door after the doorbell had gone off.

"Ryan, so nice of you to join us." Kyle was being a sarcastic ass but Ryan missed it. "Thank you, I am glad to be here."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes so that no one would notice and turned around and shook the mans hand. 

"Nice to see you again Ryan." She figured she should be cordial for Ali's sake even though she didn't particularly like the man. 

"Babe, you look hot!" Ali smiled but Ashlyn could tell it was not genuine and she knew why. This douche just called this gorgeous woman, hot like she was a teenager.

Kyle broke the awkwardness, "Ready? We have to go if we want to eat before they all leave."

The four waited on the uber to arrive and piled in. Ryan took the front seat because he was the tallest which left Kyle and Ashlyn on the sides and Ali in the middle. Being this close to the blonde who looked so dapper and smelled so nice was intoxicating for the brunette. She was dreading what Alex was planning to do tonight to the soldier. 

As they arrived at the restaurant, Ashlyn got out of the car and held her hand out for Ali to grab onto as she stepped out much to Ryan's dismay. The man cut in and wrapped his arm around the brunettes back to claim his piece and the four started walking. Ali was aware that the man was claiming his stake and that irritated her a little bit, she did not want to be property and he was making it seem that way. 

As the four headed to the table, there were four seats in a row and they sat according to the people around them. Dom was sitting on the right so Kyle took the spot next to him, Ryan sat down between Kyle and Ali and Ali sat next to Ashlyn who was on the right of Alex. Ali wanted to take that seat but Ryan had already sat next to Kyle making it awkward if she chose not to sit next to him. 

Alex cut into a large smile as soon as the blonde sat down. "You look very beautiful tonight Alex." 

The brunette sitting to the right of Ash was not thrilled to hear those words directed at another woman. 

"You look very handsome yourself and you smell fantastic."

Alex and Ashlyn fell into comfortable conversation and maintained that connection throughout the meal. Ali was slightly irritated with her teammate for monopolizing Ashlyn's time. 

Ryan and Ali barely spoke of anything important but ate in comfortable silence. The team payed their bills and Ashlyn picked up Alex's bill much to both brunettes surprise. Ashlyn figured that Ryan would take on both Ali and Kyle's food and left it as such. 

The team walked down the street towards the club and Ashlyn held out her arm for Alex to hold onto while walking in the sexy heels she had chosen. 

Everyone entered the club and found bumping music and people all over the place dancing and grinding. 

Ashlyn leaned in and asked Ali what she was drinking and then did the same for Alex. The blonde went to the bar to ask for the requested drinks and got caught up with the bartender who was flirting strongly.

Kyle peeped in between the two women and spoke in a loud whisper. "I swear every bartender flirts with her." 

"That's because she is beyond sexy." Alex was not shy in how she felt about the blonde. The brunette walked over to the bar and decided to be risky and stake her claim. She wrapped her arm around the blondes waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. 

"Well hello there beautiful." Ashlyn was surprised to find how easy it was to be coupled with Alex. She was indeed gorgeous and athletic and wasn't afraid to be out with a woman in a romantic aspect. 

Ali watched on from behind and Sydney came up to her and grabbed her hand. "I am sorry babe, I know that isn't easy to watch."

"It is my own fault. I haven't been honest with anyone and Ryan is very much still in the picture. Tonight, I will just drink away my emotions."

Ashlyn returned with Alex wrapped around her arm and handed the shot over to Ali. 

"To your first win!" 

The blonde raised her glass to cheer to the people who were standing there and turned the bottom up when the glass was empty. 

"lets dance." Alex was straightforward but she needed more of the blonde and needed her closer than standing allowed.

The soldier followed closely behind and looked back at the brunette she was friends with and nodded her head to the dance floor. Ali looked around and Ryan was standing with the men, clearly uninterested in dancing. Sydney picked up on the brunettes disappointment and grabbed her to go dance. "Lets go babe, lets go show that hunk what you got."

Ali and Sydney got to the dance floor and took their place right next to the duo. 

Ashlyn was more focused after the shot and the multiple glasses of wine with dinner. She was facing Alex and they were grinding up and down all over one another. As soon as Ali looked over at the blonde, her heart sank to her feet. Alex had grabbed the blondes face and locked their lips. This was no timid kiss, she kissed Ashlyn like she was in control, she used that kiss as an explanation of her feelings.

Ashlyn grabbed the back of Alex's head and held her in place. It felt nice to have someone kissing her and with such intensity. The last person to do that was Regan before she left for nine months on tour. Ali couldn't stop watching the brunette take what she wanted and Sydney grabbed Ali by the hand and walked with her towards the restroom. 

Ashlyn had noticed the sudden movement of her friend and broke the kiss.

"Ill be right back, stay right here, I want to make sure she is okay, since she is my host and best friend."

Alex was disappointed that the blonde was no longer kissing her but understood the need to be a good friend.

"I cant, I cant watch that anymore. Every time I see her touch Ash, I get flustered. She is having what I want and it is so fucking easy for her. I can't even be mad at Ash or Alex because neither one of them knows what is going on in my head." 

As Ashlyn entered into the bathroom, she saw her best friend heaving and Sydney holding her head looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn rushed over to the brunette and Sydney backed up. The blonde looked deep into the brunettes eyes and Ali couldn't contain it anymore.

"Nothing, I just drank too much and am dizzy, I am fine. Thanks Ash."

Ali calmed down and the three left the bathroom heading back to the dance floor. Alex was dancing with Rapinoe and Whitney and Ali took it upon herself to dance with her friends.

Ali backed up into Ashlyn and Sydney into Ali. Ashlyn was unaware of what was going on in Ali's head and Ali was unaware of how much she affected the blonde. Ashlyn actually welcomed the distraction of Alex tonight so she didn't pine over Ali.

Ryan emerged from the group of men and came over and asked Ali to dance. "I cant right now, I am dancing with my friends"

"Actually you are dancing with a friend and her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the music was loud, so the need to yell was strong.

Ryan had obviously had been drinking with the men and was drunk.

"Exactly what I said, you are dancing with your friend and the dyke."

Ashlyn stopped dancing when she heard that word and tensed up and looked at the man with such anger in her eyes. 

Ali knew that Ashlyn was irritated by just looking at her and stepped in between the two and placed her hand on her boyfriends chest. "Ryan!"

"No, it's fine Ali, I can tell when i'm not welcome." Ashlyn went to turn and Ali grabbed her hand. 

"Let her go Al, she only wants to fuck you, she doesn't care about you."

Ali pushed Ryan and started her attempt to find Ashlyn and then she did.

Ashlyn was walking out the door with a very familiar face holding her hand. Alex was going to have every last thing that she wanted. Ashlyn was the package deal and the man that she was with just insulted her to the very core and Ali just let the woman slip away because she was flabbergasted.

"What the fuck just happened? Did that really just happen?" Sydney asked.

"I just fucked up by not doing more, I just let him insult the woman I am crazy about and she just left with someone else. Serves me right I guess. Find Kyle and take me home." 

12:04 am Princess: Please Ashlyn, I am so sorry. I hate what he said. I am so sorry that happened. Please come home and be safe. =[ Please.

12:05 am Ashlyn: Why are you with him? Why can't you stand up for yourself and the people in your life? I care about you Ali but I respect myself enough to not be around people who cant respect me. Have a good night and I will see you tomorrow.


	18. Confronted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience!

Ali had never been so distraught and restless. She was laying in bed looking at the ceiling wondering what had happened just an hour prior. How had she not seen that coming? Ryan was an asshole sometimes and he was always the jealous type. Something was angering her more than his comment though, she hadn't done enough. She didn't stand up for her friend, everything happened so fast, that she was just shocked. 

Ashlyn was not typically one to go home with someone right after meeting them, but in this particular moment, she needed to be distracted. She needed something to take her mind off of the asshole that the woman she wanted was with and the lack of effort the woman she cared for put forth in her defense. 

Alex wasted no time once they were inside and spun the blonde around so that she was pressed up against the front door. Ashlyn was normally the dominant figure and it was unusual that she play the submissive role, but tonight she wasn't going to complain. Alex latched onto the blondes neck and started nibbling right behind the soldiers ear. Ashlyn moaned and was tired of waiting, she picked the brunette up with no effort and carried her throughout the house until she found the room she was looking for. 

The blonde started to unzip the brunettes dress as slowly as she could trying to tease the woman that was so ready to rush into everything.

"Oh come on, I want you now, stop making me wait." Alex smirked at the blonde.

While the blonde was working on the brunettes clothes, Alex was unbuttoning the woman's shirt and undoing her belt.

The two women were finally naked and laying there sharing hungry and unforgiving kisses.

The blonde wanted this, she was in bed with an unbelievably sexy woman who fit all of her desires and she was struggling to stop her mind. Alex kept kissing down the larger woman's neck until she reached the metal hanging right above the blondes breasts. 

The smaller woman ran her hands over the dog tags and looked up at the blonde. "What's wrong?" Alex had asked in the softest most gentle voice she could muster up.

"It has been awhile since I have been with anyone and I am not normally one to just hop right into bed. I have a routine, I am old fashioned. I enjoy the journey with someone and always fuck it up if I don't do things properly."

"We can take this at your pace. It is no secret that I am craving you but I actually find myself attracted and drawn to you and feel that I would like to get to know you more, explore this more. IF you want that is?" Alex kissed right above the scar that was resting above her heart and under her collarbone. 

"I actually would like that more than you know." Ashlyn kissed the woman passionately and even though both women knew they weren't going to have sex tonight, having their naked bodies together was enough to sustain them both.

Alex kept her hand above the scar that marred the blondes body. "What is this from?"

"You don't want to hear all of my boring, gory war stories, trust me."

"Actually I do. I told you I want to get to know you, that means all of you, even the parts you dislike, who knows maybe those will be the parts I admire the most."

Ashlyn smirked at the brunette laying next to her.

"My second tour I lead a raid into a warlords compound. Our intelligence was wrong and we went in believing there was minimal movement. We ran into an army of martyrs and they were going to go down with their ship. I had lead a team into an active war zone based off of faulty intelligence, four lives are on my hands. I should have done my own research and intelligence run. My best friend and I were covering one another and the last thing I remember was hearing a bomb go off and then three rounds fired from an automatic machine gun. One hitting my best friend Austin in the head, one hitting my right man Eric in the leg and then everything went blank. I woke up three days later on base in the infirmary. Eric had thrown the grenade and took out everyone that was left and the last man standing fired his last three shots, connecting three for three. Eric and the remaining team members called for an airvac to get us out of there and the mission ended up being a bust, we took out everyone but we needed the leader alive and he was buried in rubble, so we lost four members of my team and our only lead."

Alex was sitting there listening and watching the blonde tell her story why she rubbed the small circular scar on her right chest. 

"I am sorry you had to go through that. You are a brave and trustworthy leader Ashlyn, you took care of your team the best you could and everyone of them trusted you to lead the way, they wouldn't have looked back. Those lives aren't on your hands, they were in your hands, they signed up for the marines knowing they may not return and you all fulfilled your duty, some just honorably leaving before others."

Ashlyn bent her neck down and kissed the brunette. "Thank you for that."

It was late, Ashlyn looked at her phone and saw the large white numbers. It was 2:36 am and both were starting to feel their eyes get heavy. 

"Can I stay here tonight? I like being here with you."

Alex was delighted that the blonde had asked. "Yes! I'd like that." 

As soon as the blonde closed her eyes, she was thankful that the brunette next to her was so receptive to her story, it was indeed a huge part of who she was. 

The soldier kissed the forehead of the woman next to her and let her eyes close.

Ashlyn's phone went off around 9 am. Kyle was calling and truth be told she was not wanting to hear what he would be calling about.

She slowly slipped out of bed and and put on one of Alex's sweatshirts and a pair of US women sweats.   
"Hello?" Ashlyn still had sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you? It is 9 am!" Kyle sounded a little irritated.

"I didn't go to bed until 2:45 Kyle, I was tired." 

"Can I ask you what the hell happened last night? I had a crying sister the whole way home and an asshole man in the front seat who happens to be in this very house hungover and vomiting." 

"Oh so no one told you how unwelcome you are there in that house?" Ashlyn had a bite to her tone.

"What the fuck Ashlyn? What are you talking about? I know nothing other than we needed to leave and Ali slept in your room and Ryan downstairs."

"Well let me enlighten you. I was dancing on your sister and Sydney when Ryan decided to come over and get in Ali's face about what she was doing dancing with us and not him. She explained that she was dancing with her friends and he wasn't fond of that answer. He told her that she wasn't dancing with her friends that she was dancing with one friend and a dyke. When I tried to leave to diffuse the situation and Ali grabbed onto me, he told her to let me go because all I cared about anyways was fucking her. She didn't do one damn thing but stand there and say his name and push him out of the space he was occupying. I can tell when I am not welcomed Kyle, so I left."

"Okay, well I am going to take care of what I can on this end. I understand why you did what you did Ash, but you are welcome here, obviously my sister doesn't have a problem with gay people and she likes you around. As for Ryan, I don't know why she defends him so much, but I will take care of it. Just come home soon please, I need help with her, she wont budge." 

//

Ali had stayed in bed from the moment she got home until she heard Kyle stop knocking on the door and go downstairs. She was not in the mood to see anyone, she had been crying all night and was in a funk due to the situation at hand. When she finally emerged from her room, she went downstairs to get some ibuprofen for the huge headache she had brought on from crying. She could hear Kyle in the master bedroom talking to Ryan.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What are you talking about Kyle? I don't need a lecture from you!"

"As far as I am concerned, you have no right treating Ali or anyone Ali associates with disrespectfully, is that clear?"

"No Kyle it isn't clear. I will not tolerate being disrespected by some bitch who wants in Ali's pants."

"You think because Ashlyn is gay that she wants everyone with a vagina? Do you see me trying to get in your pants? NO, because I don't want you. No one should want a pompass asshole like you, gay or straight. Ashlyn does not want to fuck Ali and for you to have been so rude to her last night was unacceptable."

"I thought she was some big bad solider and she could handle her own."

"I think you need to leave. I think that it is time that you go. Ali may be naive and ignorant to who you really are, but I am not, and I will not let you ruin anymore of this trip than you already have."

"I am pretty sure you don't have any say of what happens here, this isn't your house and you aren't Ali's boyfriend."

At that moment, Ali came into the room looking like death. "Ryan, I think for the time being, it is best if you go home. I have to fix whatever I can with my friend and would like to enjoy today with my brother. "

"Whatever, fuck this. Ali, you need to get over yourself and maybe spend some time with normal people and break away from this freak show you entertain."

Ryan walked through the house and slammed the door on the way out.

"How did you know what happened last night?"

"I called Ash this morning and bitched her out for whatever happened and to my surprise, I was in the wrong. She isn't happy with you right now Al. She doesn't have many people in her corner and when she finally start to let her walls down around you and I, she felt stranded. You didn't stand up for her. You would have for me, so why didn't you for her?"

"I don't know Ky. Everything happened so fast and I didn't even know what to do. I was torn between the man I am with and the woman I care for." Ali realized that she had expressed her feelings, but it was time. Maybe her brother could even help her.

"I care for her Kyle. I like her. She has held my attention from the moment we surfed. I can't figure it out and I don't understand it. I have never looked at a woman before and here I am unable to keep my eyes off of her, but then there is Ryan. We have been together for two years and I do enjoy his company and he is normally a decent human being. If I had gone with her, I risked my relationship and if I stayed with him, I risked whatever it is I have with her. I panicked. I am starting to think that I need a break from Ryan. I need to figure myself out and be fair to myself."

Kyle just took everything in, he wasn't surprised that his sister had felt this way, he had been observing them and knew what they didn't. He leaned in and kissed his sister on the forehead. 

"I think that is an excellent idea, give yourself the chance to learn who you are."

//

Ashlyn hugged the brunette goodbye and kissed her passionately. 

"I will see you tomorrow at the game. I need to get back to Kriegerville and see what is happening over there. Text me and we can definitely chat today. I will wash these tonight and give them back to you tomorrow." Ashlyn pointed at her clothes that were US embroidered with the number 13 on the left chest. 

"Hold onto them. I like you in them. I meant what I said about getting to know you and taking this at your pace. I like you." 

Alex kissed the blonde one more time and waved at her as she started walking towards the waiting uber. 

Ashlyn was not prepared to walk into the house. She was nervous to see Ali, wanted to avoid Ryan and was emotionless towards Kyle. 

As she entered the door, she saw the brunette with tear stained cheeks wrapped in a blanket sitting on the couch. Kyle was in the kitchen cooking something and Ryan was no where to be seen.

Ali had a sudden glimpse of hope when she saw the blonde enter the door and it all vanished as soon as she realized the 11 that the blonde wore yesterday was replaced with the 13 she sported today.


	19. Zoo

Ashlyn knew that this was going to be awkward at first, as much as Ali had upset her the night before, she still had feelings for the woman and didn't want to see her cry.

The blonde went over and sat next to the brunette and rubbed her hands together to ease the awkwardness. 

"Hi." That was the best the blonde could come up with for the time being.

Ali looked over at the blonde and tears started welling in her eyes again.

"Im so sorry Ash. I am so sorry for one, the things that he said, and two that I failed as a friend and failed to stand up for you. I love who you are and everything that encompasses you and would never stop just because of your sexual preference. Ryan is an ass and is jealous of anyone that could potentially be a threat to him."

"You are defending him again Al, just stop at he is an ass. He doesn't even know what he has in you and yet he is so careless with it."

"I decided that I need to step back and take a break from him and figure somethings out for myself. I know the things I love about him and the things that I don't and I need to weigh my options. I have some deeper thinking and searching to do."

"Well I hope that you find what you are looking for, because it is a shame to spend your life with someone who cant respect the ones who care for you."

Ashlyn went to stand and Ali just watched the woman in front of her reside in another persons clothes.

"Did you have fun last night?" Why the fuck did she just ask that? The brunette really didn't want the answer to that, yet here she was asking for punishment.

"I did. Pretty uneventful but it was nice. I like her, she is a nice person. We just want to get to know one another and see what happens from there."

"Oh. So you two are actually like talking and interested?" Ali thought that her teammate and friend were just sexually attracted to one another and would get it out of their system after a fun drunken night. 

"Yeah, I think so. I have everything to gain from this. She is gorgeous and smart, sweet and fun and I think we have decent chemistry. She asked about my tours and actually listened and cared for the answers that I shared. I think it would be good for me."

Kyle was listening to the conversation from the kitchen and felt for his sister. She was confused as to why this woman had such an affect on her and now that same woman was talking about another woman, one which Ali has to deal with all the time.

Ashlyn looked over at Ali as she was fidgeting with her fingernails. "Well, we should do something fun today. Let's wipe last night out and start over today. Show me something that you love about your town, show me where you go to have fun."

Ali couldn't lie to herself. She was beyond bummed about the current situation but she couldn't change it and in the meantime she still had two people relying on her to be a decent host. 

The soldiers phone beeped and she took it out to see a bunch of numbers that she didn't recognize.

11:48 am Morgan: Hope you made it back alright. Just wanted to give you my number as well and let you know that I enjoyed your company last night, look forward to seeing you tomorrow. 

The brunette tried to read the message out of the corner of her eye so she wouldn't get caught but all she saw was last night which was her clue enough to know it was Alex.

"alright ladies, lets eat and go get cleaned up and start over with this lovely day." Kyle called into the living room as he was plating the dishes. 

The duo stood and Ali was mortified she had to look at this perfect human being in another woman's pair of clothes for the duration of lunch.

The three decided on going to the zoo and then to grab drinks for happy hour and a comedy show for the evening. It couldn't be too late of a night because the woman hadn't slept well the night before and she had a game tomorrow. 

Ashlyn excused herself to go shower and get ready for their day. As she was taking her clothes off to get into the shower, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and Ali was half ducked on the side of the bed hiding.

Ashlyn grabbed her towel. "Al, what are you doing?" 

"Sorry, my stuff was in here from last night and I didn't mean to impose, I thought the door would be shut."

"Stand up you goof, I am covered." Ashlyn turned around and started walking back to the bathroom and before shutting the door smiled at the brunette. 

Ali felt flustered, when she entered the room, she had seen the blondes entire body. There wasn't an ounce of her body that wasn't toned and perfectly shaped. The brunette thought that she was fit due to soccer, but this woman was a goddess in front of her. Ashlyn must not have known that she had been exposed to the brunette because she acted as if nothing happened. 

Ali exited the room and went and flopped down onto her brothers bed.

"Ive got it bad. I cant stop staring or thinking or wanting or craving her! I caught your viral homo bug." Ali smirked at her brother and started to get back up. "I guess I should probably talk with Ryan tomorrow, shouldn't I?" 

Kyle nodded and shooed his sister out of the room to get ready. "Shower time, see you in a minute sis." He hugged his sister on her way out.

"Oh babe, go shower, you smell of bar, tears and alcohol." It is not flattering on you. 

Ali stuck her tongue out at her brother and went to get ready. 

After the three had arrived at the zoo, everyone had their favorite exhibit they were anxious to visit. Ashlyn having never been to this zoo grabbed a map. Ali thought she looked so cute holding a map with her Oakley black wayfarer sunglasses, her hair down and a marine tight fitting shirt on with camouflage joggers. She definitely had people looking. 

"Where too first ladies?" Ashlyn asked her two companions.

"Well this diva wants to see the African plains!" Kyle was not shy when it came to voicing what he wanted.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the dolphins..." 

"Alright its the marine animals first, sorry Kyle, I want to see the sharks and the dolphins and sharks are in the same part of the park!"

"You live on the ocean and you want to go see the sharks? How silly." Kyle sparked, just faking irritation that he lost.

"These sharks are contained and aren't a threat to my legs, so yes'm, they are indeed different."

Ali giggled and took off after Ashlyn who was carrying the map, Kyle right behind them.

"Are we good?" Ali asked, hoping for the only answer that would calm her nerves.

"We are fine Ali, I am not mad or upset with you, I just need to be more reserved and protect myself and my feelings first. Nothing bad on you." 

While Ali wasn't angry at that answer, it wasn't exactly the one that she wanted either. 

"Okay, I promise I will be the person for you that you need in every way, shape, and form from now on Ash." 

Ali had a deeper meaning behind that statement, one that Kyle understood but was lost on Ashlyn. 

"We will get there." Ashlyn reached over and threw her arm around the brunette "lets go see us some fish." They entered into the marine exhibit and Ashlyn was like a kid in a candy store. 

When they stopped in front of the fish tank, Ali was in the middle between Kyle and Ash. The three admired the majestic creatures behind the safety of the plexiglass. Kyle wanted to take a picture of the hammerhead and took his phone out. When the three were done seeing both the sharks and the dolphins, Ali started complaining about Kyle picking the farthest exhibit from the marine animals to see next. 

Ashlyn wasted no time, she picked the brunette up and threw her over her shoulder like when carrying a heavy bag and started walking. Kyle was thankful he still had his phone out. He snapped a picture of the two. When he looked at it all you could see was Ashlyn from behind misstep and a brunette woman over her shoulder. What was perfect about the picture was that Ash was looking over her other shoulder to see the brunette and the brunette was looking up at the solider. The best part of it all was that they looked happy, like genuinely happy.

Kyle wasn't dumb, his sister knew what and who she wanted, she just had to come to terms with it on her own first. 

"That will be a good one for them later on in life" Kyle thought to himself and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Hey! Wait up, I am coming. I have to walk all on my own!" The three laughed and the blonde placed the brunette down.

Both siblings shared a knowing smile as they headed towards the African plains.


	20. Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor violence in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence

The day ended up having a completely different ending than it had started and everyone in the Krieger house was thankful for that. The trio ended up having a blast at the zoo and enjoyed some yummy cocktails, coke for Kyle, and then laughed the night away at the comedy show. 

It was Ashlyn's idea to sit in the front for optimal viewing but without the past experience of going to a comedy show, she was in for a treat. The comedians continually picked on her and her friends but it was all in good jest.

At one point, one of the comedians looked at the three and then at Ash and asked if she was the ugly step child. The whole place erupted in laughter and then he went back for more. 

"Wait a minute, I want to see you arm wrestle someone. I bet you would loose, I bet you couldn't hold your own." He motioned for Ashlyn to come onto the stage. "Any takers?" No one budged. "How about pushups, let's see... You!" The comedian pointed at Kyle. "you look like a good match. Lets see what you can do. "

"What's your name?" 

"Ashlyn." 

"Alright Ashlyn you seem to be pretty strong, what do you do for a living?"

"I am an active duty Marine." Everyone clapped for the woman. Ali couldn't deny the sense of pride she felt for the woman on the stage. 

"Thank you for your service, I guess I should be nice to this one." The man said into the microphone.

"And you are?" He directed his question at Kyle.

"Kyle!" 

"That was not the voice I was expecting to come out of you. Let me get this straight, ha, never mind there is nothing straight about this stage right now."

The whole bar and contenders laughed in unison. 

"Okay, all jokes aside, this is just for my pleasure, I want to see who can do more pushups."

The two battled it off and made it to 67 before the comedian sat on Ashlyn's back as she continued to do them perfectly. Kyle was keeping up but was not anywhere near the same level as the blonde next to him. It was a clear defeat and when they finished the bar clapped and they took their seats.

The rest of the night, the comedians laid off of the three sitting front and center. 

Once back home, Ali had proposed a movie and the man and woman took the same positions they had their first night in town. 

Ashlyn spent the entire movie texting and Ali noticed but couldn't comment, she wasn't even entirely sure who she was texting but had a good hunch as to who was on the receiving end. 

Eventually she let herself get sleepy enough to close her eyes, but before she put herself into the same position as before, she excused herself for bed.

"Not in the mood to be whisked off to bed tonight?" Ashlyn joked with the brunette.

"Not your job." Ali said with a bite and hurt mixed throughout. 

"As long as you have me around, it will always be my job to take care of my princess."

Ali just smiled and wished the two goodnight.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is just going through somethings right now that only she can figure out and we just have to be patient with her."

Ashlyn nodded and excused herself for bed, as she did her phone rang and she spent the next forty minutes talking to Alex before her eyes gave in.

//

It was game day number two and Kyle was up at the crack of dawn to go get sunrise pictures at the national park. It was his favorite place to shoot engagement pictures with all of the trees and rivers and he wanted to get some shots before his afternoon appointment. 

Ashlyn walked down and found the brunette making coffee.

"Want some?" Ali asked as she poured a cup of joe for herself.

"God yes, it smells heavenly. I used to hate coffee in college and then overseas, it was like water, water and more water so when coffee was available, I took my chances on having some flavor and fell in love with it."

"Well hopefully this will live up to your expectations!" Ali said as she handed the cup over to Ashlyn.

"Are you sure you want to come and watch me today? You can just relax if you want, I know we haven't really gotten to do that yet."

"Yeah absolutely I want to come watch, I now have two people to cheer on, one up front and one in the backfield, it'll be fun. I may sit in Alex's seats though today so I don't have to have any sort of run-ins with Ryan." 

Ali was beyond hurt and disappointed but she completely understood.

"Yeah, no, that is fine. We are actually going to talk after the game and I have no idea what to even expect out of him anymore."

"Well I know you will do what is best for you!"

The two headed towards the complex and were sitting in comfortable silence.

After Ashlyn and Ali entered the stadium, Ali split to go change and Alex came jogging over with the ball in her hand. "Hey you, wanna warm me up?" The brunette asked with a wink! "Yeah sure, let's see what you got."

The two women went to the far end of the field where no one was and started kicking the ball back and forth and Alex was taking some shots on goal, some going in and some being deflected. Ali came out of the locker room with Sydney and started looking in the stands where some of the friends and family section had started filling in looking for the blonde. The stadium wasn't open to general admission yet so there wasn't too many people to scan but then she saw her, on the field laughing with Alex.

"Stop torturing yourself and occupy your mind love." Sydney spoke and broke Ali's stare. 

"Out of all people to take to Ashlyn, it had to be my teammate who I actually like and adore and know is a good person. Someone I actually value and at the same time now am so envious of and loathe."

"Oh come on, you don't loathe her you are just jealous of what she has. Are you going to talk to Ryan tonight?"

"I am actually going too right after the game, I don't want him leaving here thinking he can come tonight or still participate in team events."

The coach blew the whistle signaling for the players to round up for the teams organized warm up. Alex hugged the blonde and kissed her in front of half the team, Ali included, and told her to come down after the game to see her.

Ashlyn walked past everyone in a shy manner, she wasn't used to this many eyes watching her every move but she was the newbie in the group. She excused herself to Alex's section and took her seat. Ryan filtered in and gave her the shittiest look he could give.

The game was uneventful ending in a tie and was forced into penalty kicks. Both Alex and Ali were chosen along with Wambach, Johnston, Lloyd and a few others that Ashlyn was unaware of. 

Both brunettes hit their penalty kicks along with Lloyd and Wambach. The US had won in overtime and the celebration was ongoing on the field. 

Ashlyn stood and started walking down towards the field when Ryan spoke, "You have no reason to be going down there."

"Actually, that brunette over there, number thirteen, you might know her, Alex Morgan, is involved with me, so yea I do have a reason, as if I need one, since Ali is my friend as well. Thanks for your concern though."

Ali saw the two talking and was concerned as to what their conversation was. 

Ashlyn showed the pass and got onto the field where Alex came running over and leaped into her arms. Ashlyn caught her and spun around. 

"You played fantastically and that last goal was phenomenal. Had I been in the goal, you wouldn't have scored, but that's besides the point." Alex play slapped her shoulder and hopped down. 

Ryan walked over to his girlfriend and tried to give her a kiss, she dodged him and looked at him.

"Are you still mad about the other night? Really Al, come on! It isn't that big of a deal." 

"Ryan, we need to talk." The brunette grabbed his hand and started walking towards the tunnel to shield them from onlookers.

"I need a break. I need to step back and figure somethings out and I cant do that while we are together. I cannot promise what will come of this but I have to be fair to myself." 

"Its because of that bitch isn't it. Your fucking brother and that bitch are influencing you to explore your sexuality. I wont stand for it. I wont let you, sorry. We aren't taking a break and this isn't happening because of her."

Ali spoke with finality, "Yes we are Ryan, there are two of us involved here and I no longer want to be at the moment. We are done" 

Ashlyn had noticed the two walk off and after her conversation with the brunette on the way over, she knew Ali was fearful of how he would take it. It had been a few minutes and Ashlyn excused herself to go check on Ali so that Alex could sign some more for her fans.

As soon as Ash was in earshot, she heard the last thing that Ali had said due to the echo of the tunnel. 

Ali turned to walk off and Ryan grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against the concrete tunnel with some force. "You are a stupid bitch who will disappoint whoever you are with. Have her, have whoever the fuck you want because I won't wait forever and when you come crawling back, I may not--"

Ashlyn saw him holding the brunette up against the wall and ran over to them. She rammed right into him taking him to the ground and pinning him on the turf. 

"Listen here motherfucker, I swear on everything that your sorry ass is, if you ever come near her again without her permission or ever even think about handling her like that, you will be a dead man. " Ashlyn was using excessive force pushing into him and his diaphragm was wheezing. Truth be told he was scared in this moment, this was a side he hadn't seen of the Marine but it was one that Ashlyn had reserved for enemy's and war. 

She lifted him up about an inch and then pushed him back on the ground and as he started to stand, the soldier threw an uppercut into his gut and then left hand fisted him in the face. 

"Stay away from her and don't ever touch her again or your broken nose will be the least of your worries."

Ashlyn walked over to Ali who was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled into her chest.

"Come on lets get you out of here." 

The blonde bent over and picked the shocked and scared brunette off the ground.

"See, it will always be my job, you were meant to just be carried princess." She kissed the brunette on the top of the head and headed towards the locker room.


	21. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning but we are getting somewhere.

Ashlyn sat down in the locker room with the brunette still in her arms. Ali was silent and shell shocked. 

"I cannot believe he just got physical with me, he has never been one to use force, especially not physical force."

Ashlyn twisted and sat the smaller woman on the bench next to her. "Are you okay? What can I do?"

"You did enough, you stopped him and I am so thankful that you came looking for me." Ali looked at the blonde with soft sad damp eyes and a small smile. "I am just going to change, would you go grab my stuff from the bench and meet me back in here?"

Ashlyn nodded and started to walk out of the locker room when Ali stood and hugged her with such force, it almost knocked the blonde over. After the two broke apart, Ashlyn left and went to do as the brunette had asked. She wasn't expecting the man she had just humiliated and hurt to be standing around the corner of the exit. Ryan immediately grabbed the blondes shoulder and turned her around, connecting his fist with her face. Ashlyn was bleeding excessively from her nose and went lunging at the man. The two were standing around the corner where players and staff were prohibited from going. It was halfway under the bleachers and in the tunnel out of earshot and completely blocked from spectators. The soldier threw a punch at the man and missed connecting with the ground, she was pretty sure her knuckles were busted. Ryan connected his elbow with the blondes eye socket and heard a crunch. 

"You should have just left her alone Ashlyn, you should have just let her be. She doesn't need you and she definitely was better off without your horrible influence." 

Ashlyn was in excruciating pain and decided to just let this man finish what he came here to do instead of carry it out further than need be.

"I didn't do anything Ryan, I simply was a friend, I did nothing to persuade her or change her. Understand this, she just is done with your bullshit and controlling manner, she is an adult and deserves to be treated as such." Ryan hit her one more time, jabbing his fist deep into the soldiers ribs and got up.

"Whatever, I am over her sorry ass anyways, all of those business trips I went on, they were more of a fuckfest, so have fun with her." He wiped his nose and walked away. Ashlyn stood up slowly and wiped her bloody face on her sleeve and held her side. She needed to get out of there before Ali or Alex saw her, but how? 

Sydney was walking towards the locker room when the blonde called out to her. "Sydney, Syd! Hey wait."

Sydney started looking around unaware of where the noise was coming from. "Back here!" 

Sydney peaked around the corner of the risers and saw Ashlyn crouched down.

"What the fuck happened here?"

"Ryan was holding Ali against the wall and was being aggressive so I kicked his ass and when I removed Ali from the situation, he must have hid back here and waited for me to come out. He caught me off guard and let me have it. I can't let Ali see me like this and I don't want to explain anything to anyone else so I have to get out of here, help me get out of here."

Sydney wasn't one to lie or hide the truth but she knew this called for some exceptions. She told the blonde she would be right back and went into the locker room hoping to find that Ali was in the showers, and as she rounded the corner, her prayer had been answered. She reached into the locker and grabbed the set of keys that matched Ali's white BMW. The woman exited the locker room and found the blonde holding her side and handed her the keys.

"Go home, clean yourself up the best you can and I will stall her. When she asks why you left with her car, I am gonna have to tell her something and believe me she knows when I am lying."

"Tell her I got hurt and needed to just get home but didn't want to rush her."

"What about Alex? She will ask about you too"

"Tell her to text me and I will explain it to her."

Ashlyn looked right at the mixed woman and Sydney gasped. "You won't be able to hide that from her Ash."

"Ill do my best." Sydney helped her out the back of the stadium so that she wouldn't be seen by anyone and helped her into the car. 

"Go straight home." Sydney shut the door and waved.

2:09 pm Ashlyn: Kyle I need your help. When will you be home?

2:11 pm King Kyle: Im home, what's up?

2:14 pm Ashlyn: Oh you'll see soon enough.

Ashlyn had to focus on the road, she could barely see out of the one eye due to swelling and bruising and the amount of pain she was in was ridiculous. 

//

Sydney went into the locker room and found Ali wrapped in a towel.

"I asked Ash to go grab my shit and she probably got distracted by Alex. Will you go grab it?"

"I already did, it is all right there." 

Ali was a little irritated that her friend was so easily distracted by Alex especially after what just happened.

"Im missing my keys, they must have fallen off the bench out there."

"Actually, Ash had to take them to go home. She felt sick and couldn't wait any longer so I grabbed your keys and told her to go, that I would get you home."

Ali immediately felt like an ass for the frustration she inwardly had with the blonde. 

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Not sure, she just asked me for a way home, so I gave her yours."

The two started to walk out and Alex caught them.

"Have you guys seen Ash? She said she would come back out after she went to check on you."

"She had to go home, she got really sick I guess and Sydney gave her my keys when I was showering. Ill have her text you though." Ali was trying to be cordial with her teammate and friend.

"Uh okay then, thanks, I would appreciate it." Alex walked away bummed that she wouldn't get to see the blonde anymore for the time being.

The two went straight to Sydneys SUV and got in, Sydney was afraid to take the brunette home.

//

As soon as Ash pulled into the garage, she shut it. The blonde took a deep breath and then let it go, she was not ready to face Kyle and definitely not Ali.

The solider got out of the car and guarded her side and went into the house. The stairs felt like a mountain and as soon as she got to the landing, she could hear Kyle coming down the other set of stairs form the third floor. "Here goes nothing" she thought to herself.

The blonde made it to the top and turned the corner almost running smack dab into the man.

"Oh my god, what happened to you Ash and where is Ali?"

"Ali is fine, she is with Sydney. I got my ass handed too me. Al went to talk to Ryan and I followed close behind due to my uncertainty of his behavior. I found him with Ali pushed against the wall and he was being aggressive so I took him out. I floored him and beat the shit out of him. Al and I went into the locker room and when I walked out to grab her things, he was hiding, waiting for me and ambushed me. I couldn't get the upper hand and at that point, it was useless. I think my eye socket is shattered and my knuckles aren't in good shape. My nose and ribs are definitely broken and my head feels like a ton of bricks. Help me get cleaned up before she sees me like this."

"She hasn't seen you? Who helped you? Alex?"

"Sydney, she will be here any minute with Ali and I don't want her to see me like this."

Kyle helped the blonde sit on the couch and went to grab some towels from upstairs when she heard the garage door open. "Fuck! Hurry Kyle."

The solider heard Sydneys voice first, "Slow down Al, I am sure she is fine, just go easy."

Ali was rushing up the stairs and turned the corner as soon as Kyle jumped down from the third step with a thud and a bunch of damp towels in his hand. The brunette could only see the back of Ashlyns head from this angle and Ashlyn had her eyes closed, bracing for impact.

"Ash, are you okay?" Ali started walking and went around the couch and was met with the full view of her friend.

"Oh my god" Ali dropped to her knees in front of the blonde and took everything in with tears in her eyes. She looked up at her brother and then at Sydney who both had the same distraught look in their eyes.

Ashlyn didn't like pity, she didn't like to be the center of attention especially if it was attention laced with pity.

"It looks worse than it is, don't worry it isn't that bad." Ashlyn wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, herself or the spectators. Ali reached up and grabbed the towels from Kyles hand and started gently dabbing at the dried blood on the blondes face. 

Ali had tears running from her face and Sydney went to the fridge to grab something frozen for the swelling. When she came over and handed the pack to the blonde, she squeezed her hand and asked the Krieger siblings if there was anything she could do. Both nodded no and she told Ashlyn to get better and she was only down the street if anything changed. With her parting, she offered one last statement. 

"I am sure you look better than the other guy." Trying to lighten the mood she winked and smiled softly.

"Ryan did this to you didn't he?" Ali knew the answer but she wanted to hear it.

Ashlyn just swallowed and closed her eyes. That was all the confirmation she needed.

She asked Kyle to go start a warm bath and pour some epsom salts in. 

"We need to clean you up and then take you to the hospital Ash."

Ashlyn didn't deny anything the brunette had said and was beyond ready to get rid of the pain she was feeling.

Ali bent over the blondes knees and started crying into the blondes lap.

"You got hurt because of me. You helped me and the he hurt you instead of me. I am so sorry." Ali started to cry harder and Ashlyn just put her hand on the brunettes head, unable to muster the energy to move the brunette. 

"I am fine Al, better me than you. Always." 

Kyle came back and helped the blonde up off of the couch and walked towards the master bath with the large tub, Ali in tow.

"I think this is where you come in sis, help her in and then let me know when you guys are done and we will get you to the hospital."

Ashlyn didn't want Ali to see her in this broken state and definitely not in this context but she was hurting to much to do it alone and couldn't move a whole lot with her ribs and hand. 

Ali stepped in towards the blonde and spoke softly, "can i?"

The blonde nodded and lifted her arms as much as she could. The brunette raised her shirt slowly and carefully and grazed the sensitive skin underneath. The soldiers skin erupted in goosebumps immediately and she grimaced in pain, bringing Ali back to reality. After she successfully rid the shirt from the blondes body, she went for her pants. The brunette slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the offending article of clothing and helped Ashlyn step out of them. Next was her sports bra and underwear leaving Ashlyn in a completely vulnerable state. Ali slid out of her sweatpants so that she was in her shorts. She stepped into the bath first helping the blonde clear the side of the tub and sit down with minimal movement on her ribs and hand. The brunette started to step out and Ashlyn asked her to stay and help her wash. 

"Will you wash my back and help me with my face since I cant see." 

Ali's heart shattered at how small her tough friend had become. She wasted no time in filling her hands with soap and lathering the blondes back and neck. Kyle had done an excellent job with the bubbles, so the blonde was covered from her breasts down. Ali had slid on the edge of the tub and was now facing the blonde from the front and reapplied soap to her hands, slowly and gently washing the blood off of her face. 

The two finished up and got Ashlyn into some clean clothes and called out to Kyle to get ready to go. Kyle drove while Ali and Ashlyn sat in the back of the car. Once they had arrived at the hospital, Ali helped Ashlyn inside and they triaged her immediately due to the swelling of the soldiers face. 

Kyle went to park the car and Ali was filling out paperwork for Ashlyn when they called her to take her back. They sat in the room for about 15 minutes when the X-ray tech had come in and went to wheel the bed down the hall. 

"Excuse me miss, you can just stay here." The tech told the brunette.

"No no, I have to go with her, sorry, I cannot leave her."

"Are you family?" The tech asked skeptically

"Yes ma'am that is my wife." 

Ali knew that it was a stretch, but she also knew they wouldn't budge with girlfriend. 

"Alright then, lets go."

Ashlyn smiled and instantly regretted it due to her face being so swollen. 

Ali bent down and whispered into the blondes ear, "Wipe that smirk off your face babe, it mustn't feel good with all that bruising."

Ashlyn just stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes. "As you wish darling."


	22. Vows

Ashlyn had gotten drowsy with all of the medications and started to drift off into a deep sleep. Kyle and Ali were sitting there waiting for the doctor to come back in with a treatment plan but the woman couldn't keep her eyes off of the blonde. 

"I feel like a piece of shit Ky. She is in here because of me. She took a nasty beating because I was too blind to see what a piece of trash Ryan really was."

"Al, stop beating yourself up, she did it without thinking and would do it again, I am sure. Ash is an honorable woman, she wasn't going to let someone like that hurt someone like you." Kyle looked over at the woman laying on the bed and felt grateful for having met her some months back. 

The doctor knocked on the door and slowly entered the room. "Ashlyn?" Ashlyn barely opened her good eye, still drowsy from the medications.

"Hi doc. What's the news?"

"Looks like you will need a small surgery to reset your eye socket and a few stitches here and there but the rest of your body should heal on its own. The ribs and your hand will need splinting but we will take good care of you. I was noticing on your chart that you aren't from this area, which means you have two options. Obviously, my recommendation would be having the surgery here, recovering here and then going home or wherever you are off to next or heading home asap and having the surgery at home. Do you have someone who can help look after you? This surgery isn't too complicated but the nature of the placement will mean only one eye and your hands and ribs will limit you as well."

"No sir, I live alone and have no family at home." Ashlyn was sure she could take care of herself but she didn't want to voice that. "I will be okay, I promise."

"She will stay, she will have it here and I will look after her." Ali spoke up and was very stern with her words. "I don't wan't you recovering alone, please, its the least I can do." 

Ashlyn didn't even have to think twice about it. She missed being home, but being around the Krieger family felt enough like home that the location was obsolete. 

"Okay doc, ill have it here, just make sure you return my good looks by the end of surgery." 

"Oh honey, that isn't my job, you'd look like Frankenstein but ill be sure to pass the request along."

Ashlyn giggled and shook the mans hand. "Honestly though sir, I am a marine, please just make sure I can do my job when called upon." The man nodded and tapped their hands. "I will, I promise."

Ashlyn laid back and looked over at the siblings sitting there. "You are sure you want to take my whiney, crying, needy ass on miss Krieger?" 

"I think I can handle it." Ali smiled with her tongue between her teeth. "After all, too death do us part." Ali smiled at the blonde. Kyle was lost on that sentence and just looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye.

Ashlyn all of the sudden remembered that she had blown off the brunette at the game.

"Al can you text Alex for me." 

The blonde was unaware of the woman's feelings towards her so she didn't feel bad about the request. 

"Yeah sure, no problem." With a frown Ali grabbed the blondes phone from the jacket pocket resting on her lap.

5:23 pm Ashlyn: Hi Alex, just wanted to apologize for leaving in a rush earlier, something came up but everything will be okay. I am having surgery first thing in the morning but will keep you updated or you can text Ali if that is easier. 

5:25 pm Alex: Oh my gosh! What happened? Is there anything I can do? Will you need help after all is said and done? We are off for a few weeks now and I wouldn't mind having you here to help take care of you. Let me know and I will come see you tomorrow when you are out of surgery.

Ali was not thrilled to see how Alex was responding but was trying to be understanding. Ashlyn wasn't hers to claim and Alex actually had the right to be there and care just as much as she did if not more, Alex was clearly interested in Ashlyn. But this was her chance to be there for Ashlyn the way that the soldier was there for her just a few hours earlier. 

5:27 pm Ashlyn: Yeah, sounds good. I will be staying with Ali but I'd love some company. I will make sure that someone gets ahold of you tomorrow. Goodnight!

When Ali looked up and saw the blonde asleep yet again she sighed. Kyle looked over at his sister with a heavy heart. 

"You know you could just talk to her. She is not as scary as one would think. Just tell her what is going on in your head. Talking to her doesn't mean you have to do anything about it or get married, it just means that you let it go and get it off your chest. She will listen and respond accordingly. Al, she cares for you, that much is clear." He pointed at the woman asleep across the room. 

"What if she doesn't take it well and then our new friendship is at stake? She is one of the few people I can actually stand Ky, if I fuck that up for myself, I won't be okay. Also, it really isn't fair of me to say something now, she just started talking to my friend and teammate who is actually a good fucking person."

"Al, she is a big girl, she can make her own decisions, maybe she just isn't aware that you are one."

Kyle stood and walked over to his sister and kissed her forehead. "Im going to run to the cafeteria, do you want anything?"

"A sprite and Doritos please!"

"I see now that you are on a break you are going to eat your hearts desire." 

"You know how preseason works, we have two initial games and then two weeks to rest before season, so I better get it all out now." 

Kyle just nodded and walked out the door towards the cafeteria. 

Ali sat in silence with the sleeping woman and just let her thoughts take her.

She wondered what it would be like to be honest with the woman. How would she take it? Would she feel the same way and if so what would that mean? If she didn't reciprocate those feelings, would their friendship change? What would she even say....Ash, I am attracted to you, but only you and don't want to label myself.... no that wouldn't work. 

Kyle opened the door while on the phone and handed the materials to his sister with a hushed goodbye, he told her that he was going to head home for a bit and would be back later with stuff for her to sleep in. He knew his sister was going to stay even without mentioning it.

What would being in a relationship with Ashlyn be like? What would it feel like to have her hands on her body and holding her close? Would those lips feel as soft as they looked?

The brunette heard her name after a few minutes and snapped out of the trance she had entered. 

"Welcome back." The blonde had spoken to Ali and the brunette was unsure of how long the woman was calling her name.

"Hi, sorry I was spacing." 

"I noticed, was it anything exciting? What you were dreaming about?"

Ali blushed at having been caught daydreaming. "Nothing worth talking about."

The blonde looked at her, "Hey, I never thanked you for what you did earlier. You didn't deserve any of this but I am thankful for your actions the first time and for your heroic manners the second round."

"Don't mention it Al, he never should have touched you and I would do it all again if I had too. Just promise me that you will stay away from him. If he ever hurt you, I think I would kill him."

Ali just nodded and looked down. This was her moment. "I never cared for him Ash, I just didn't want to leave what seemed comfortable for something unknown. I was always picked for the wrong reasons and Ryan didn't know who I was when we met. I had a chance to be the normal Ali Krieger with him, but he never trusted me. He was fine at first but with time, he just got worse, always checking on me and treating me like a child. It was easier to continue to try than to try and end what we both had become accustomed too. I started to realize the lack of feelings I had for him about a month ago. I couldn't piece it all together but I started to realize that maybe staying with him wasn't what was best or easy, that maybe there was something better. I started to understand what it felt like to be happy and I just recently came to terms with wh..."

Knock knock.

The doc came in at the worst possible moment he could have and Ali was flustered. She had to mentally prepare for that conversation and now it was ruined. 

"Alright Ash, we are going to move you upstairs and get that swelling under control before we do surgery in the morning. Once you are all settled I will have the surgeon and the anesthesiologist come in and chat with you. Do you have any other questions?"

"No doc, thank you so much for everything."

The nurse came in as the conversation was finishing and started to get her ready for transport. She looked over at Ali and asked, "are you coming with?"

"Um, yes. If that is okay of course?" Ali hadn't even thought to ask Ash what she wanted.

"Did you really think that I would want to stay in a hospital I don't know alone?" The blonde just smiled the best that she could and looked at the nurse above her.

"She often forgets that as my wife, she has the obligatory duty to take care of me even when she doesn't want too." 

The nurse just smiled and continued to wheel the blonde down the hall. 

Ali would have to muster up the courage to talk to the blonde soon, but as it seemed, Ashlyn wasn't going anywhere and neither was she.


	23. Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think so far?

Ashlyn's surgery went off without any problems and she was being released with specific instructions to heal properly and as fast as possible. 

Ali got the blonde home still somewhat high on anesthetics and pain pills. Kyle managed to help her get Ashlyn into the master bedroom because it was closer and there were a lot less stairs to try and tackle. The blonde got all cozy and tucked in while Ali went out and cleaned the house. She figured she better do the right thing and text Alex on the blondes behalf.

1:06 pm Ali: Hey Alex, I just wanted you to know that Ash is out of surgery and is home. If you want to come see her around dinner time, I think she will be more coherent then. Let me know.

1:10 pm Alex: Hey! Yeah, if you don't mind I would love to come see her. Is there anything you or her need? 

1:12 pm Ali: No thanks, just let me know when you are on your way. See you then.

Ali had gone back in to check on Ashlyn and found the blonde awake.

"Do you want or need anything? You can have your meds in about an hour or so. I texted Alex and she will be by later to see you." 

Ali had word vomit and just kept talking until Ashlyn raised her hand a bit. 

"Shh, I am fine love, I am more than okay. Thank you for taking care of me."

Ali smiled and went to go back to the main part of the house when Ashlyn stopped her.

"Want to watch a movie or something? A girl can only sleep so much." 

"Sure, give me one minute and I will be right back."

Ali went to the kitchen and popped some popcorn and grabbed the blondes pain medication and a sprite. 

She returned to the room and had found the blonde sitting somewhat upright, propped on a bunch of pillows with the movie already to go.

"What did you pick?" 

"Bridesmaids, if that is okay?"

Ali was delighted to hear that one of her favorite movies was chosen for their afternoon. 

About halfway through the movie, Kyle came running into the room and hopped on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Ladies, what are we watching, how are we feeling, what are we doing for dinner?"

Kyle was obviously bored and was looking for some relief. 

"Well Kyle, we are watching bridesmaids, we are feeling fine and you are cooking I thought. I swore you said something about that last night. Something like steak or actually I don't quite remember?" 

Ashlyn was trying to give Ali a break from cooking and cleaning and hinted towards Kyle to take care of those chores for the evening. 

"Actually, I think it was steak that I was craving. Would you ladies like a steak and some salad with a potato?" 

Ali caught on to what the blonde was doing and smiled towards her. "Sure would, but you might need to get a fourth steak. I told Alex that she could come by around dinner time to see Ash." 

Ashlyn was somewhat bummed that it wasn't going to be just the three of them. She wasn't in the mood to entertain and Alex was low maintenance but it was hard to adjust once spending time with the two siblings. 

It wasn't two hours later that the doorbell rang and Kyle sprinted to grab it. 

"Hello miss Morgan. I know that you came to see me but Ashlyn would love to see you too I am sure. Can you stay long enough for both?"

Alex always appreciated the handsome mans humor and play smacked his shoulder.

"I think I could mange that, smells yummy in here, what are you making?"

"Im grilling some steaks and potatoes with salad. Would you like to stay, I was informed that you would be over and made enough for you as well."

"Id love that, thank you!"

Alex started to look around for the blonde when Kyle pointed to the back room towards the back of the brownstone. 

The brunette had been here before but she was drunk and it was just a blur of a memory. 

She started heading back to the room when she heard Ali singing in the shower and then she saw her.

"Ash, you look horrible. What happened to you?"

Ashlyn hadn't been able to see the brunette arrive due to her eye being swollen shut. 

"Well geez, thanks for the compliment. If you didn't like how I looked you could have just been honest from the beginning." 

Alex laughed quietly. "You know what I meant."

"Nothing horrible, just got caught up in a miscommunication, that is all. Don't worry, we are all good. "

Alex could sense that the blonde wasn't wanting to go into detail and for now that would have to do.

"So how long are you staying for? Is there anything I can do over that time period to help you out?"

"I think Al has most of it covered but I will let you know if that changes and I need your saving grace"

The brunette sat on the side of the bed and rested her hand on the blondes hip as Ali emerged from the bathroom in a towel and her hair in a bun on the top of her head. Alex was surprised that the brunette was so open in front of the blonde but then again she really wasn't aware of the two women's relationship at all. Assumption had been the easiest way but maybe there was something else. 

"Alex! Hi, how are you? Sorry about that, I thought she was sleeping and thought id beat your arrival."

She scurried off to the closet and got dressed with an irritated manner. 

Alex and Ash had made small talk until dinner time and Ashlyn slowly made her way to the table. 

Ali was an excellent host and took the best care of Ashlyn that she could. The brunette not only managed to get the blonde settled and comfortable but also managed to take care of her guest and brother and clean the kitchen. The four gathered in the living room, of course giving Ashlyn the chair so that she could be propped and just talked the evening away. Ali had been extra attentive to Ashlyn throughout the night and she knew why but couldn't help it. The woman was a jealous creature and was not happy that someone else was so easily having what she wanted but was too afraid to claim. 

Their conversation came to a good breaking point and Ashlyn was thankful for it. Her body was sore and she had over exerted herself because she wanted to be apart of the party instead of in the bed. 

Ali had gotten up and gotten the blonde the pain meds and her water and even went as far to grab extra pillows and go fluff the bed. Alex was watching her every move, trying to figure this whole situation out.

"Well guys, I think I am going to take my pathetic ass back to bed and call it a night. I am definitely not as tough as I thought. Thank you Kyle for a lovely dinner! Alex, if it is okay, I will say bye to you in here?"

 

Alex nodded and walked over to the blonde and dodged the blondes kiss and slowly held her head and gently kissed the bruised cheek and her forehead. "I will find you soon okay, heal quickly and I am only a text away."

Ashlyn was confused as to why she didn't reciprocate her kiss, but maybe she was just afraid of hurting her. 

The blonde went to the bedroom and started to get into bed while Kyle was moving things around and putting his mess away.

Ali went to be polite and walk her teammate and friend to the door and gave her a hug. 

"Thanks for coming over Alex, I am glad you did and I know Ash is too."

"Ali, I am just going to be blunt. You emit happiness around her. I have known you long enough to know when something is different with you. I know that you care for her and its obvious that she has a soft spot for you too. You are crazy about her and she might not be able to see it yet but I am going to let her be so that you can make her as happy as she makes you." 

Alex kissed her cheek and turned around yelling, "See you at practice Al. Good luck and don't waste it."

Ali was stunned at that confession from Alex. Was she that obvious?

She shut the door and turned around and walked back into the living room.

Immediately a buzz came from the bedroom and it was the blondes phone. She was using the bathroom but Ali went in since the screen was still lit up.

9:01 pm Alex: Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. Hold on tight, the journey is just about to begin. I'll be around, go forth and be bold and I will always be in your corner. 

Ali was shocked at what she saw but Ash had just flushed the toilet so she hurriedly escaped the room and went back into the kitchen.

The blonde got into bed and read the text from the woman she was convinced wanted to be with her and was shocked and confused. 

Ashlyn stood back up quickly, too quickly for her own good and yelped in pain. She needed an answer, she needed to know what was going on and if she had done something wrong. 

The solider walked back into the main part of the house where Ali was busying herself. 

"Al, do you know what happened? Did I do something wrong? Did Alex say something to you?"

Ali didn't answer, she held onto the counter and just closed her eyes with her back to Ashlyn. 

She wasn't ready for this conversation, not like this, not with Ashlyn in pain and obviously distraught.

Ashlyn was impatient and stepped forward towards the brunette and was just inches away from her back.

"Al, I am talking to you, what just happened? Tell me!"

Ali knew she had to say something so she turned around and said the only thing she could.

"I happened."

With that she grabbed the blonde as gently as she could and locked lips with the woman while letting a moan escape as she did. At first it was gentle and soft but as soon as she realized that the woman hadn't pulled away, she deepened it and after a few soft gentle pecks she pulled away with her eyes closed.

"I happened Ash. I am sorry." 

She turned and went towards the front door and left quickly, she needed fresh air.

Ashlyn wasn't sure what had happened. The woman she had been craving for some time had just kissed her and then left. 

Kyle had come around the corner, he had walked into the kitchen when his sister was kissing the blonde and decided to hide around the wall until it was all over.

"What was that?"

"I think you know by now that my sister has some feelings towards you. Let me be the one to tell you that she has been battling this since she met you and hasn't figured out how to tell you. Don't push her, let it all just fall into place."

"Kyle! You cannot expect me to just be calm about this. The woman who I have unequivocally been crazy about since that first day at the beach just kissed me and you want me to just be chill? You Kriegers are killing me!"

The blonde went back to the bedroom and laid in bed without an ounce of doubt or sleepiness. 

Kyle knew his services were needed because he knew his sister always second guessed herself. 

10:01 pm Kyle: I saw her face, I heard her plea, you have no reason to hide yourself, that kiss just sealed the deal. Be safe and come home soon. Love you sis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and what you would like to happen?


	24. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?

It had been about an hour and Ashlyn was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when she heard the front door open. 

The blonde couldn't take her thoughts off of the woman who had kissed her an hour prior and much to her dismay, she wasn't able to talk to her. 

Ali had rushed out of the house immediately after kissing the blonde for fear of rejection and regret. She was unaware of how the woman would take it, since they had never discussed anything other than friendly matters.

Ashlyn was in a fair amount of pain but she sat up to see if the brunette could be seen from her position on the bed.

"Al? Are you out there?"

Ali wasn't sure what she was expecting upon her return. She thought that maybe the blonde would be asleep or wanting to avoid her for obvious reasons. The brunette had gathered some comfort from her brothers text message but she needed to see it for herself, just not yet. 

"Yeah, i'm here. Need anything?"

Ashlyn could tell that she was apprehensive and she wanted to listen to Kyle and not push the brunette faster than she was willing to go.

"Yeah, you."

Ali closed her eyes and knew that this was going to have to happen sooner or later so she bit the bullet and started walking towards her bedroom.

Ashlyn turned and looked as the brunette entered the room with obvious tear stains on her cheek and puffy eyes.

"Al, come here. Why are you crying?"

Ashlyn had decided to not bring anything up but just continue to be as normal as possible. 

Ali had sat on the edge of the bed with her head down and her hands in her lap.

"What is going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?" 

Ali had appreciated that the woman was being quiet mannered and like her usual typical self.

"I am sorry, I am sorry that I did that Ash. It was impulsive and irresponsible, I just had to know."

Ash knew this was her way of opening up and talking so she let her continue at her pace.

"Know what?"

Ali refused to look at the blonde and instead just stared at her hands that were resting in her lap. 

"Since the day I met you at the beach, I was drawn to you. You sat on my surfboard and when I felt you resting behind me, I felt it. I felt that attraction that I have never experienced before. IM not gay Ashlyn, I have never liked nor looked at a woman in any manner other than a friendly one. You changed that for me and I don't know how to process it. You are kind and gentle, yet strong and tough. You protect and heal and serve those that you care about and that was all new to me. You doubt your physical appearance yet you are always the one that turns heads. You are so unbelievably beautiful and I cannot fixate on anything other than you. I am distracted and feel like a kid in high school again. I stuck with Ryan because I was afraid of you, of the unknown. I wasn't being honest with him or myself but I was with Sydney and Kyle. I needed an outlet because every time I was around you or talking to you, it felt right. And then Alex happened and it happened so easily and it bothered me, genuinely bothered me. I introduce you to my team and someone so easily grabbed your attention and I felt you slipping. I didn't believe it was obvious, but clearly I was wrong. Alex noticed tonight and told me that I needed to be honest and go after what made me so happy. So instead of talking to you, I did, I went after it and then I panicked. I don't want to lose you or our friendship but I just needed to be honest about where I stand in relationship to you."

Ali still hadn't looked up and she felt a hand on her chin. "Look at me."

The brunette hesitated and then looked up with watery eyes at the woman she had just confessed her feelings too.

"Just promise me that you will not change our friendship because of my actions or words."

Ali wanted to ensure that the blonde wasn't going to go anywhere because of what she had done just an hour earlier.

"I am not going anywhere Al. Do you know why Ryan bothered me as much as he did?"

The brunette shook her head no.

"I didn't like him from the start because he had something so precious in his grasp and yet neglected it in every aspect. You are the woman that I would have gone after had I seen you sitting alone at the bar. You enticed me and then I saw the relationship that you were apart of and was frustrated. I wanted something that was off limits because someone else was abusing that privilege. Alex is a sweetheart but she isn't you. She came at a time that distracted me from something that was off limits. You kissed me tonight but I had been wanting to from the beginning. I don't just care about anyone Al, I feel like I fit into that mold with you. I do not want this to change, I do not want to ruin anything between us and just jump into uncharted territory, but I would like to explore what we could offer one another in a different capacity if you would be up for it?"

Ali smiled a small smile, relieved to know that Ashlyn had the same set of feelings as her. 

"I don't know what I am doing Ash. I don't know how to be anything other than what I have been my whole life."

"Then we continue that. Be Ali Krieger, be the woman that I cant stop thinking about. We do not have to label anything, just get to know me other than your friend. Let me treat you and pamper you, let me show you the Harris charm!"

Ashlyn giggled softly at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ali had relaxed her shoulders and wiped her face with her sleeve. 

"I have only known you for about a month, I still have a lot to learn and I plan on doing that. I am very old fashioned and old school miss Krieger, I will court you and date you and I will never pressure you to be something you aren't or partake in something you don't want."

"I know, I trust you. In that short month, I have talked to you more openly and honestly than I have people I have known my whole life. I want you to know my story."

"Well good because I want to memorize it." 

Ali had been privy to the sweet side of Ashlyn before but knowing that she was on the same page, made those flirtatious and sweet comments, so much better.

"I have something else that I wouldn't mind memorizing too if that is okay with you?"

Ali wasn't sure where Ashlyn could be going with this but in the blink of an eye, the blonde had sat up and grabbed the brunettes face and kissed her. The soldiers good hand held the side of the brunettes face and the other hand was resting right on her rib cage. The blonde used her tongue and begged for entrance to Ali's mouth. The brunette whimpered and let her in. She had never felt like this because of a simple kiss. Her body was tingling and she could feel the warmth at the apex of her thighs. Ashlyns hand held the nape of the woman's neck and with a gentle force kissed her harder. It was a hungry kiss but not a lustful one. The two tongues were dueling and Ali broke the kiss to grab air.

Ashlyn opened her eyes and the brunette was breathing heavy with her eyes still shut. 

"I want to memorize how you taste and how you feel on my lips, starting now."

Ashlyn reconnected her mouth with the brunettes and slowly slid her hand down from the rib cage to the woman's hip leaving goosebumps in her wake. 

Ali moaned in response and Ashlyn knew that kissing Ali wasn't going to be any sort of chore and memorizing how she tasted and felt was already completed. Ali was engraved deep down in the soldiers rock hard heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Ali laid in her bed looking at the ceiling. She was not able to sleep unlike the blonde laying next to her. Ashlyn had taken her other pain pill which was just enough to make her drowsy despite the excitement going on around her. 

The brunette could feel the warmth radiating off of the woman lying next to her and it was beyond peaceful. The last time she felt this at ease with someone in her bed was high school when her and Kyle would have bitchfests. Something about Ashlyn was calming and welcoming, the brunette couldn't pinpoint one facet but the mere fact of the matter was, she liked it. 

Ali rested her hand over the soldiers and closed her eyes once the blondes hand wrapped tightly around her own.

The alarm was irritating and quiet honestly unnecessary since the brunette had no work to go to and Ashlyn wasn't going anywhere. 

"Shut. It. Off." The brunette spit out to no one in particular. 

Ashlyn rolled over and grunted while reaching for the beeping alarm.

Once it was off, Ashlyn rolled over and spoke in a whispered voice.

"Excuse me miss, but if you are going to fall asleep in my bed, you could at least be nice to me in the morning."

Ali rolled her eyes and smiled. "Actually I think you are asleep in my bed and it was your horrific alarm that was going off."

The brunette sat up and stretched. Her shirt rose enough that Ashlyn could see the bottom of the scripted tattoo. The soldier reached out and went to touch it but as soon as she got close enough Ali scooted out of bed unaware. 

"Your swelling went down and your eye looks so much better. How do you feel?"

Ali had put the toothbrush in her mouth and looked at the blonde.

"Fine, my face is less sore but my ribs and hand still throb. Time will heal all wounds."

The blonde slowly got out of bed and wandered to the other sink in the bathroom with her toothbrush. 

Ali unscrewed the cap of the toothpaste and put some on the outstretched toothbrush knowing Ashlyn needed both hands to do the once simple task. 

"Fanks" Ashlyn said with a mouth full of spit. 

Ali smiled at how domestic she felt with Ashlyn in her bathroom and home.

"Would you like to get out of the house today?"

Ashlyn nodded as she spit. "When does Kyle go back home? I wan't you to be able to spend time with him. I will be here longer, you know, strictly healing, there is no alternate reason." 

Ashlyn smirked at the brunette and Ali smiled a toothy grin. 

"He leaves tomorrow and I will make sure to spend time with him today. We can all go out and do something."

The blonde wiped her face on her shirt and could tell she needed a shower. 

"Im just going to hop in the bath and then will get ready for whatever you want to do today princess."

Ali started the bath and put bubbles in and excused herself to go chat with Kyle. 

Once in the kitchen, the brunette found her brother sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with a cup of piping hot coffee.

"Spill." He spoke without turning around or taking his focus off of the paper.

"I was honest, I told her how I felt and why I kissed her. She took everything in and then told me how she felt about what I had expressed and how she felt. Little did I know, she felt the same way and completely caught me off guard."

By now Ali was sitting across from him and he had focused on his sister instead of the paper.

"On a scale of 1-10, how good of a kisser is she?"

"KY!" 

"What? You know I like a good kiss and tell!"

 

"She is a rock hard 11. I have never ever been kissed like that. It is aggressive but gentle. She demands but seeks permission. I haven't been that turned on in ages." Ali beamed from ear to ear. 

"Yay! I am happy for you sis. It is about damn time you find someone that I approve of." 

Al threw her napkin at her boisterous brother and stuck her tongue out.

"What do you want to do today. I so am not ready for you to leave tomorrow. I have a very strong feeling that I will be out to visit more often now though."

"You ass! Now you will come visit more, now that you have a better reason than me?" Kyle faked annoyance and despair.

"Well you know my last relationship wasn't exactly ideal for long periods away." Ali said sadly, remembering back and actually seeing how abusive and horrible those few years had been. What she thought was comfort was actually imprisonment and she was finally free.

Ashlyn emerged from the bedroom in a pair of black ankle jeans, doc martins, a long heather grey v-neck, a black snapback and her dog tags on display. As she walked behind the table, Ali caught a whiff of her cologne and closed her eyes. That smell would never get old and as far as she was concerned, it was not going anywhere. 

The solider sat at the table and looked between the two siblings, noticing the huge smile on both of their faces.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing, my sister here was just telling me how she will be out to see me more and possibly you."

Ali giggled. "Actually I was telling him that I hope to come out and visit more, now that I have two great reasons."

"Is that so?" Ashlyn was acting surprised but deep down was thrilled to hear that.

"Yeah, sure is. I think I kind of like the beach life and it doesn't hurt to have Ky and you there now."

Ashlyn smiled.

"So what is on the agenda today? Anything you want to do Kyle, since it is your last day."

"HIKE!" Kyle squealed.

Ashlyn knew that she should probably pass on that opportunity since she was still sore. 

"Perfect, you two go hike and ill go to the store to grab things for dinner."

Ali had no poker face and was definitely not thrilled with leaving the blonde alone especially with how she was feeling and possibly because she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, but she also knew she couldn't and shouldn't neglect her brother on his last day visiting. 

"Are you sure you are okay to be home alone?" Ali knew that Ashlyn wouldn't say otherwise, but she wanted to give her the chance. 

"Ill be fine. I will make something yummy and you two hikers can eat when you get home."

Kyle clapped his hands and headed up the stairs to grab his equipment for their hike.

Ashlyn stood and started straightening up the surrounding area when she could feel a hole being burned through her. 

"Can I help you miss?" Ashlyn made eye contact with the very straight faced Ali.

"Yes actually.

Ashlyn looked nervous and stopped what she was doing.

"You haven't kissed me this morning and it is long overdue."

Ashlyn relaxed and felt more at ease. With a smile she spoke, "I wasn't sure if I was allowed to in anyone else's presence."

She grabbed the brunette by the hip and pulled her in quickly with her other hand grabbing the side of the smaller woman's face. The soldier slowly moved her lips with the brunettes, showing just how much she wanted that kiss. Her lips were so gentle and soft against Ali's. When the brunettes tongue begged for entrance, Ashlyn granted its desire. Ali had both of her hands fisted into the blondes shirt right on her chest, keeping her as close as she could.

The blonde broke for air and kissed her forehead so tenderly immediately after. Ali leaned her forehead onto the sternum of the solider and just breathed her in. 

"I could do that all day long." It was Ali's simple yet honest admission that gave Ashlyn a peace of mind. Being with women in the past, Ashlyn had a fair who were in the experiment phase, but this, this was entirely different.

"I would let you." Ashlyn kissed the top of the brunettes head.

"I plan to resume that later after this dreadful hike." Ali kissed the brunette quickly one last time and as she was walking towards the front door, she refused to let go of the blondes hand stretching as far as she could before letting go. She rounded the corner and yelled for Kyle. 

"Meet me in the car Ky." 

Right before disappearing down the stairs she winked at the blonde who was leaning against the counter. 

Kyle came flying down the stairs and rushing through the main part of the house.

"Keep her safe and bring her home in one piece please Kyle, I finally have what I need and prefer it whole." 

Kyle nodded and as he rounded the corner sliding in his socks, he winked at the blonde.

"That damn Krieger charm" the blonde said aloud to herself "It'll get ya every time."


	26. Honest

Ashlyn knew what she was going to make for the siblings as soon as she offered. The blonde wanted to thank the two with a delicious meal before Kyle had to return home. She owed it to the man who chose to stick around when she had no one and in return owed the woman for giving her emotions a chance and trusting whatever she felt to move forward. 

She was going to make her grandmas famous mac and cheese. She knew the recipe by heart, having watched her make it so many times. It was going to be the perfect addition to the homemade drunken chicken with green beans that she was planning to prepare. As she pushed her phone and wallet into her pocket, the blonde realized that she had no idea where the store was at or any way to get there. Kyle had obviously grabbed his keys unintentionally and she couldn't very well just start walking. 

The blonde pulled her phone back out of her pocket and facebooked the brunette who had captured her attention. There sitting in her friends list was just the person she was looking for, Sydney. After clicking on the messenger icon, the blonde sent out a message to the one person who she knew could help her besides Alex, which she figured was not the best option at this time. 

 

Ashlyn: Hey Sydney! How are you? Are you busy right now? 

Sydney: No, just fed Cash and he is out like a light. What's up?

Ashlyn: I need to run to the store and have no way of getting there, could I trouble you for a ride to the store? Ill buy you a bottle of wine!

Sydney: Let me load Cash and I will be right there. See you soon. 

Ashlyn was somewhat nervous to be going with Ali's best friend. She wasn't sure what to expect since the two hadn't been alone yet. 

It was no more than 15 minutes when Sydney messenged the blonde on facebook. 

Sydney: Here!

Ashlyn threw her wallet and phone into her pocket and exited the back door since she didn't have any other way without locking herself out. 

The blonde found herself entering a gorgeous black Mercedes SUV.

"Thank you so much for coming to get me. I wanted to cook them dinner tonight but obviously have no car and have no idea where anything is."

Sydney loved hearing that the woman was going to do something sweet for her best friend. Such a difference from the brunettes ex.

"It's no problem. Cash was asleep and I wasn't going to be doing anything anyways, plus now I can get a few things as well."

It was a comfortable silence that fell around the two women as they traveled to the market. The closest store as a whole foods and Ashlyn figured that would be just fine. She needed to get a nice bottle of wine, chicken, breading, cheese and green beans. Ashlyn waited while the woman loaded the baby carrier with a now alert baby into the cart and thought of a way to show her appreciation to Sydney for the ride. 

"Go on. Go have a shop without worrying about this handsome fella. I'll make sure he is all set and okay."

Sydney couldn't even hide her excitement. She wasn't able to just walk around or shop without worrying about time or the little one and here was this perfect opportunity, one she wasn't going to pass up.

"Are you sure?" 

"More than positive." Ashlyn started wheeling the cart towards the aisles she was interested in and let the other woman drift away. 

Ashlyn started filling the cart and noticed the baby was getting crowded so she took off her sweatshirt and put it in the little holder where she then placed the baby to keep him protected from germs. After buckling the seatbelt and placing his legs through the holes, she resumed shopping.

The soldier had rounded the corner and was facing one direction while Sydney looked on from a hidden corner. A brunette woman was walking up to the duo and started oohing and awing at them. A small conversation was happening when Sydney took out her phone and took a picture of the three talking with a cute caption. 

Sydney 11:08 am: You have some competition. Ash and Cash are women magnets. (Photo Attached).

The brunette walked away and she snapped another one of the blonde playing with the boy. 

Before she was busted, Sydney made herself known and placed her goods in the cart as well.

"Seems my baby has no issues with strangers or me disappearing, good to know how important I am to him." Sydney said with a smirk.

The woman checked out and loaded the car, Ash taking the baby and buckling him into his carrier. 

Sydney was impressed with how easily it was for the woman to take over. 

"Had experience?" 

The soldier was caught off guard. "With what?"

"Babies!" 

"Oh no, none at all, these car seats are designed a lot like the restraints in a humvee."  
On the way home, Syd decided to speak up and break the silence.

"She really likes you, you know." 

"Oh yeah? She just kind of figured it out last night I guess once Alex left." 

"Oh no darling, she figured it out when she met you. I heard about you way before you even met me. She is just now giving into it."

Ashlyn was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"That bitch wouldn't shut up about this blonde bombshell she met when she went to see Kyle. How muscular and strong you were. How you had this tough girl persona with a sleeve of tattoos but behind that strong exterior was a gentle and kind interior, one that took care of her and was sweet enough to put her comfort above your own. How this woman cared about the real Ali Krieger and not soccer star Ali. She was smitten then and is even more so now."

Ashlyn was smiling looking out the front window. 

"She wasn't the only one." That was all Ashlyn had said and when she looked over at Sydney, she knew that was good enough.

The two pulled into the driveway and Ashlyn grabbed her bags out of the trunk. 

"Thank you for coming to get me and for the company. I am glad she has a friend like you."

Ashlyn went around the back and let herself in, ready to start on dinner.

Ali 12:01 pm: SYD! One: why are you with Ashlyn? Two: Why are you not scaring that bitch away, she's mine. Three: She looks nice with a baby ;].

Sydney 12:03 pm: She needed to go to the grocery store and didn't know where one was or how to get there and you have nothing to worry about. She is all about you and has been from the start, I think she just couldn't comprehend that you would ever be an option. And yes she does but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Have fun tonight.

Ali 12:06 pm: While this is so exciting being out here with Kyle, I just want to spend all of the time that she is here, with her. Thank you for taking her to the store. 

Sydney 12:06 pm: You don't have to thank me, she did that plenty of times already. 

Ali put her phone away and sighed wishing she was at home with the blonde. Meanwhile the blonde was busing herself in the kitchen listening to music with a glass of johnny walker in hand.

There was a knock at the door and Ashlyn went over and opened it without thinking. In front of her was a man with a bouquet of flowers.


	27. Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. Give me some encouragement and lemme know what you think!

Who was this man standing on the porch with a bouquet of flowers? 

"Hello?" 

The man looked up at Ashlyn and then looked at the numbers hanging right beside the door.

Ashlyn was not stupid, this man resembled the Krieger children enough to place the puzzle piece.

"Who are you? Is Alex here?"

Ashlyn was not used to the woman being called Alex and was caught off guard by the abrupt tone.

 

"Ali and Kyle are both out hiking and I am Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris."

The man looked at the blondes outstretched hand and ignored it. 

Ashlyn knew men like him her whole life. Men that believed that they were better, men that had a complex, men that would never respect a woman the way they deserved. Ashlyn was better than that though and stepped aside to let the man in.

"Is Ali expecting you?"

The question was not intended to be rude, the blonde just wanted to make sure that there was no element of surprise when the siblings returned home. 

"Does her own father need a reason to stop by?"

"No sir, I was just making conversation."

"How are you intertwined with my kids? Are you one of Kyle's queer friends?"

The soldier rolled her eyes while she was finishing cooking. She looked at the clock and realized the siblings would be back in an hour. 

"Actually I am here for both of your children. I live near Kyle in Florida and met your beautiful daughter through him."

Ashlyn was having an internal issue arising. Should she be honest and tell her dad the truth or leave that to Ali? 

The older man was not lost on the sleeve of tattoos, the masculine attire and the sculpted body, nor was he lost on the word beautiful that was just used to describe his daughter. The older man had been studying the blonde long enough to know that she was butch and had definitely been in a physical altercation recently. 

"Ah, well very good then. I am guessing that you have met Ryan, Ali's very handsome boyfriend. I was hoping that he would be around actually. I wanted to talk with him about our next family vacation and if it was possible for him to come with."

Ashlyn was trying her best to keep her tongue tied, but something inside of her was unable to do so.

"Yes, I have met her ex. He was actually the one who bloodied up my face." Ashlyn spoke as she placed the flowers into a vase and turned the chicken over. 

The man looked to have a disgusted look on his face. "What do you mean ex?"

Ashlyn felt like she was overstepping her bounds because this wasn't her relationship or issue to discuss.

"Ali broke up with him a few days ago for being physical and controlling. I stepped in and stopped the fucker from hitting her yet again."

"Who do you think you are?" The man scoffed.

"Excuse me?" the blonde replied.

"Just because you are gay and want my daughter does not give you the right to intrude on someone else's relationship. She is not gay and as far as I am concerned, you would just be an experiment for her anyways. Ryan loves her and she has spent years nurturing that relationship and some lesbian is not going to screw that up for her. My daughter is not gay, my son is but my daughter is not." 

Ashlyn was finishing pulling all of the stuff out of the oven and placing it on hot plates.

"Your daughter deserved better than him and I wasn't going to stand idly and watch her get hurt." 

"Oh so you are some knight and shining armor now? I think it'd be best if you left for the time being. I came into town to surprise my kids and I would like a nice night with just them. Plus it seems we have some serious family and personal matters to discuss. I can take you wherever you need to go but for tonight since I am planning on staying, I am going to ask you to not."

Ashlyn was completely surprised by this man and his behavior. She was protecting his daughter and he was more concerned about her sexuality and the image. Not to mention, he was kicking her out and as a soldier, she refused to disrespect her elder. 

The blonde turned on her heels went into the bedroom with teary eyes and packed her bag. She grabbed a piece of paper out of the nightstand and left a note.

Al,

I am sorry to have left under such short notice. Please forgive me. I was asked to leave and too stop attempting to convert you into 'my type'. Find me when you can. Miss you already. 

Ash.

The blonde was unsure of where to go, but at this point, she was no longer welcomed here. 

Ash passed the man on the way to the front door. He smirked at her and simply stated in a monotone voice.

"This is for the best, she would just hurt you anyways, she is not gay and you seem like a kind enough soul to understand this situation. Thank you for leaving and letting me spend time with my kids. Goodbye."

Ashlyn was at the train station just three miles from Ali's waiting for the next train into downtown DC with tear filled eyes and a crushed heart.

She knew better, she knew Ali was good and kind and loving and wouldn't lead her down the wrong path, but she didn't know her father. Her father was an asshole who wanted nothing to do with her and at this point of their relationship, she had no foothold to latch onto and stand her ground. No, here in this situation she was nothing. 

 

Ali and Kyle had pulled into the garage and as soon as they exited the car, the smell hit them. The brunette was so excited to see Ashlyn and taste this yummy dinner that was permeating her senses.

She opened the door and took the stairs two by two hoping to find the handsome blonde she was craving all day, instead she found her father standing at the stove with a spatula in his hands, dishing up three plates.

"Dad?" 

Kyle heard the question and stopped dead in his tracks. His father was not okay with the queer lifestyle and made everything very uncomfortable for everyone around him when he voiced his opinion and in that moment, Kyle felt for Ashlyn. 

The oldest Krieger turned around and smiled.

"Hey Alex! How are you? I thought since I was in the area, I would pop in and see my two favorite kiddos." 

Ali was not thrilled and was confused as to why he was pretending to be this great dad right now.

"I'm fine." Kyle had rounded the corner and announced his presence. "Ken." 

Ken couldn't be surprised by the lack of warm greeting that his children gave him. He was a somewhat absent father after he split with deb. 

Ali was looking around and noticed the delicious dinner, her irritating father, the lack of Ashlyns' clothing, shoes and items and most importantly, the lack of Ashlyn. 

"Ashlyn?" Ali had somewhat yelled for it to echo throughout the house.

"She left darling, she said that she wanted you to be able to spend time with your family and not be a distraction." 

Ali knew better. "What did you say to her?" 

Ken was not naive, he saw the anger and concern in his daughters face, she cared for the woman.

"Nothing dear, she just felt it best to let us have our time together."

Kyle whipped out his phone and texted Ashlyn. Instead of it showing blue from iMessage it showed green, meaning the text was not delivered to a device that was on. 

Ali was beyond frustrated and hurt. She was looking forward to seeing the soldier and couldn't wait for the following few days. 

Ken set the table and sat down waiting for the other two.

The two took their seats unable to change the situation and started to nibble.

"So what is this I hear about Ryan?" That was it, that was all that Ali needed to push her over the edge.

"I broke up with him. He got physical and I was tired of his shit day after day." 

Ken looked at his daughter and with a straight face said, "Ali dear, just don't turn into your brother, you have an image to uphold." 

Kyle was used to the comments by now but he was not going to let Ken bully his sister.

"Alex is an adult, she can make her own decisions. If she is happy, that is all that should matter. You don't get to live her life for her just like you aren't allowed to live mine."

Ken just snickered. "So it is true then, Ashlyn is your newest experiment. It's too bad she decided to leave, I would have liked to get to know her."

Ali couldn't hide her disappointment that the blonde had decided to leave without saying goodbye. Maybe it was all too much for her at once? Maybe she had changed her mind?

The brunette excused herself from the table and went to her room. She got into bed and pulled the pillow that the blonde had been using to her face. She craved her and all that she had left was her scent. There was a movement under the pillow and she saw it, she saw the note.

As she finished the letter, the brunette was fuming. She stormed into the dining room with clenched fists.

"Kyle, lets go now. Dad, I expect you out of the house by the time we return. Do not show up here again without talking to me first."

Kyle stood up and followed his sister down the steps to the garage. "Where are we going Al?"

"To find Ashlyn. She didn't leave by choice, she was asked to go, and I cannot let her make it out of this city."

Kyle looked over and watched the determination on his sisters face, tonight they would be bringing Ashlyn home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
